Give Me Love
by littlelealamb
Summary: Dos mujeres llegaran a la vida de Rachel Berry para demostarle que todavia se puede confiar en las personas... Faberry... Advertencia de G!P Rachel... Si no te gusta no leas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, creí que demoraría más tiempo en publicarla, pero bueno, no me pude aguantar XD. Espero y sea de su agrado y bueno… nos seguimos viendo…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Sonreía amargamente sentada en el incómodo asiento del avión, no entendía que había pasado, no sabía que había hecho mal, no hallaba una explicación exacta de como su vida que hasta seis meses atrás era un paraíso, ahora no era más que callejón oscuro, en el que a sus dieciocho años se había metido y no sabía si tendría la fuerza necesaria para encontrar la luz y la felicidad.

Recordaba como las personas que amaba se habían convertido en una decepción en su vida, como una a una le habían dado de espalda a pesar de que algunas se "mantenían" a su lado. Solo recordaba con cariño a su hermana mayor, quien era la única que estaba a su lado a pesar de todo, la única razón por la que seguía en pies.

_Flashback_

Una morena salía sonriente de una de las playas de Santa Mónica con su tabla de surf bajo el brazo, bajo la atenta mirada de varias personas que estaban presentes, corría sonriente hasta una rubia que la esperaba algo impaciente.

**R: ¿Viste el puntaje? –** pregunto emocionada.

**-Rachel te… tenemos que hablar –** parecía nerviosa.

**R: Si sigo sacando puntajes altos lograre que me patrocinen antes de lo esperado –** obviaba lo dicho por la otra chica **- ¿Sabes lo loco que sería eso? – **Sonreía a más no poder **– Podríamos tener nuestro propio dinero sin depender de nuestros padres, podríamos viajar por todo el mundo así como tú quieres y sería más fácil…**

**-Rachel escúchame por favor –** paraba las intenciones de la morena de seguir hablando.

**R: ¿Qué pasa? –** no entendía que le pasaba a la otra chica.

**-Tenemos que hablar –** estaba utilizando un tono que a la morena no le estaba gustando para nada.

**R: ¿De qué? –** se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**-Lo lamento Rachel –** desviaba la mirada** – Pero no me iré contigo – **la morena palideció y empezó a pasar saliva pesadamente **– Pensé en lo que dijeron mis padres y… - **cogía aire - **Decidí que era lo mejor, por eso…**

**R: No… no es verdad, tu no pudiste hacerme esto… ¡Tú no lo hiciste! –** tenía el rostro desencajado y lleno de lágrimas.

**-Lo siento Rachel –** le decía una rubia frente a ella.

**R: No… no –** negaba tirando la tabla de surf sobre la arena **- ¿Cómo pudiste? –** le pregunto con rabia.

**-No tenía elección, lo siento… –** dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse lentamente, dejando a una morena con las manos en la cabeza, preguntándose qué había pasado.

_Fin Flashback_

Primero fue ella…

_Flashback_

**-Te lo dije Rachel, te dije que esa muchacha y el surf no te traerían nada bueno –** le recriminaba un hombre señalándola.

**R: Tú no entiendes…**

**-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Qué todo este tiempo no has hecho más que perder el tiempo? ¿Eso? –** se veía muy enojado.

**R: Papá por favor –** lo miraba suplicante **- No necesito que me recrimines o me señales por mis errores, no te das cuenta que lo único que quiero es que me abraces y que me digas que todo va a salir bien…**

**-Pues lo siento, es mi deber como tu padre hacerte ver tus errores, no solapártelos – **le dijo fríamente**, **mientras su hija ya no podía controlar las lágrimas **– Tu solita te metiste en esto, pues tu misma sales – **fue lo último que dijo antes de dar la vuelta y también dejarla sola.

_Fin Flashback_

Le siguió el…

_Flashback_

**- No te puedes quedar aquí conmigo Rachel – **volvía a repetir una mujer muy hermosa de unos cuarenta años de edad.

**R: ¡Claro que puedo! – **Estaba frustrada **- No entiendes que no quiero regresar a Los Ángeles, no puedo, no después de lo que paso –** sus rostro cansado y afligido denotaba una gran tristeza.

–**Ya han pasado seis meses, no puedes huir de los problemas siempre** - le decía lo más tranquila posible **– Lo mejor es que regreses y reanudes tu vida… será lo mejor – **lentamente se acercaba a ella.

**R: No te me acerques –** daba pasos hacia atrás **– Siempre es lo mismo contigo Shelby, no entiendo para que vine, si tú siempre me das la espalda –** sonaba herida y el dolor se terminaba de apoderar de ella una vez más, no quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas eran tan traicioneras que no le deban tregua alguna, desde ya hace seis meses.

**-Eso no es así hija –**varias lagrimas escapan de sus ojos rodando lentamente por sus mejillas **– Entiendo que estés dolida, que lo que paso te este afectado demasiado, a todos nos afecta, pero hay que salir adelante y si te quedas aquí no podrás hacerlo, tienes que regresar y afrontar la realidad…**

**R: Eres una decepción, al igual que todos - **se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas y corrió hacías las escaleras subiéndolas rápidamente, dejando a una Shelby totalmente desconsolada.

_Fin Flashback_

Y por último ella…

_Queridos pasajeros abróchense los cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar en la cuidad de Los Ángeles – _anunciaba una mujer por los altavoces del avión.

**R: Bienvenida Rachel –** suspiro, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, minutos después el avión aterrizaba.

A la primera que vio esperándola en la puerta de abordaje fue a su hermana, una sonriente morena levantaba sus brazos para que se diera cuenta que estaba allí.

**-Rachel… Rachel –** parecía una loca desesperada según la morena.

**R: Podrías dejar de hacer eso, pareces que no me hubieras visto en miles de años** – llegaba a la altura de su hermana mayor, que enseguida la envolvía en sus brazos**– No me aprietes tanto… -** intentaba alejarse.

**-Extrañe tanto a mi pequeña Olafo -** bromeaba.

**R: Deja de decirme Olafo Santana –**se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

**S: ¡Ves!, sigues igual de amargada, creí que si te ibas a New York regresarías como nueva – **torcía un poco la nariz y la morena desvió la mirada **– No fue del todo bien ¿verdad? – **su tono sonaba preocupado.

**R: No quiero hablar de eso –** bajaba la mirada a sus pies.

**S: Esta bien –** suspiraba, no la quería presionar **– Por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto?, pareces el maldito clon de Marilyn Manson –**la mirada de arriba abajo.

**R: Es mi nueva vestimenta** – se encogía de hombros y veía como algunas personas la miraban.

**S: Tu mal gusto me trauma –** fruncía el ceño viendo la chaqueta de cuero y la ramera blanca con una calavera que traía su hermana **– Bueno aunque ese pantalón te luce fenomenal – **la morena rodó los ojos.

**R: ¿Será que nos podemos ir? –** estaba fastidiada por las miradas de los curiosos.

**S: ¿Cuál es el apuro? –** abría su bolso para buscar su celular.

**R: Me quiero ir Santana –** le dijo seria.

**S: Ya… ya –** veía algo en su celular y la morena volvía a rodar los ojos, en eso desviaba la mirada y la cruzaba con una chica que unos metros más allá le sonreía, no dudo en devolverle el gesto, total, no la volvería a ver y simplemente no le parecía nada malo, regreso la mirada a su hermana que estaba con una ceja levantada.

**R: ¿Qué? –** no entendía porque la estaba mirando así.

**S: ¿Cómo que qué?, te estoy viendo coquetear con la chica esa –** disimuladamente señalaba a la muchacha, que parecía estar conversando con su mamá.

**R: Yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**S: Claro, Santana es tan tonta que se chupa el dedo –** decía divertida **– De todas maneras me parece bien que coquetees con otras chicas, ya es momento que te olvides de…**

**R: Santana…**

**S: De la innombrable –** hacia una mueca **– Y empieces a tener nuevas ilusiones - **la morena sonreía de medio lado** – Y por sobre todo –**ponía una sonrisa maliciosa **– Le des uso la pobre pitoncita revoletosa, ¡se te va a oxidar! –** soltaba una carcajada ganándose una mirada fulminante de la otra morena.

**R: De verdad que no cambias –** comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida.

**S: ¡Espérame! –** salía tras su hermana.

Minutos más tarde las dos hermanas llegaban a su "hogar" y eran recibidas por una de las empleadas de servicio, que enseguida se encargaba de subir la maleta de la morena a su habitación.

**S: Quedo tal y como me pediste –** veía como su hermana observaba detenidamente su habitación.

**R: Gracias –** su voz sonaba apagada y melancólica.

**S: ¿Has vuelto a saber de ella? –**le pregunto algo indecisa.

**R: No y tampoco quiero saberlo, no después de lo que me hizo –** tenía su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos saltaron de la melancolía a la rabia.

**S: Entiendo, si yo me la volviera a cruzar te juro que le borraría la sonrisa de estúpida que tiene…**

**R: Lo sé –** sonrió de medio lado y empezó a desvestirse, en un momento determinado le dio la espalda a su hermana y esta vio algo en su espalda que llamo su atención.

**S: ¿Nuevo tatuaje? –** Miraba detenidamente **- ¿Una mariposa? ¿Qué significa? –** pregunto curiosa.

**R: Lo que pude tener y que por el egoísmo de ciertas personas perdí –** respondió terminando de sacarse el pantalón quedando en unos bóxer negros apretados y un sujetador negro en la parte de arriba.

**S: Ya – **entendía lo que quería decirle, pero no quiso preguntar más, no quería abrumarla** - No entiendo cómo puedes tener esos abdominales, ¡Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño! – **Miraba el cuerpo bien formado de la morena que no podía evitar sonreír **– ¡Ni yo tengo los tengo! –** ahora parecía indignada.

**R: Huelo a envidia – **se reía.

**S: Nada de eso cariño, de seguro ha de ser porque la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas subida en esa tabla de surf... por cierto ¿volverás a hacerlo?...**

**R: No lo sé… creo que si… que se yo – **miraba para otro lado.

**S: Ya… ¿A dónde vas? –** veía como la morena caminaba hasta la puerta.

**R: A la piscina –** salió de la habitación.

**S: Por cierto, me olvidaba decirte que si vez a una mujer desconocida rondando por la casa no te asustes, es el nuevo juguetito de papá –** caminaba tras su hermana.

**R: Hiram al fin la trajo, creí que nunca que le ****veríamos**** la cara –** bajaba las escaleras.

**S: Pues ya vez que nos equivocamos…**

**R: Para lo que me importa –** salía por una de las puertas de la casa rumbo a la piscina.

**S: Yo solo cumplía con informante – **llegaban a la piscina **- Me tengo que ir –** le informo mirando su reloj **– Tengo una cita – **puso una sonrisa picarona.

**R: Ok –** empezaba a bajar por la escalera de la piscina.

**S: Nos vemos luego, te quiero –** le tiro un beso y se fue.

**R: Y yo a ti –** suspiro y termino por sumergirse en el agua, bajaba hasta lo más profundo y se sentaba, sentía el agua fría recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, si pudiera quedarse allí toda la vida lo haría, pero sabía que probablemente moriría.

_Flashback_

**-¿Cuál es tu sueño Rachel? además del surf claro está –** le preguntaba una rubia abrazándola fuertemente.

**R: Tu –** le respondía cariñosamente.

**-¿Yo? –** parecía algo insegura.

**R: Si tú, sé que con el tiempo el surf se terminara, pero estoy segura que tú siempre estarás allí y lo sé porque me amas y yo te amo –** besaba sus labios con tanta delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a quebrar.

_Fin Flashback_

Apenas ese recuerdo vino a su cabeza rápidamente busco salir del agua, esta se le había metido por su nariz provocándole un gran dolor, salió de la piscina casi gateando, tosía sin parar al mismo tiempo que como podía se sentaba sobre el piso caliente.

**R: En mi vida me vuelvo a enamorar… en mi vida –** se abrazaba a sus piernas con la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

Rachel Berry caminaba distraída por los pasillos de su casa, bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos, llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, lo cual ya le estaba pasando factura, todo iba a bien hasta que "sin querer" tropezó con alguien y callo de rodillas al piso.

**-¿Estás bien? –** Escucho como alguien le preguntaba, la morena subió un poco su mirada y vio frente a ella unas piernas blancas muy bien dotadas, supuso que era una mujer **- ¿Estás bien? **– escucho como nuevamente le preguntaban, finalmente subió su mirada más arriba y se encontró con un par de ojos mirándola de manera preocupada, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no conocía a dicha mujer, se paró como pudo para quedar frente a la desconocida.

**R: ¿Quién eres tú? –** le pregunto confundida.

**- ¿Estás bien? –** le volvió a preguntar obviando la pregunta de la morena.

**R: No te interesa** – se cruzó de brazos **– Responde ¿Quién eres? – **la miraba detenidamente y no podía evitar pensar que la mujer era hermosa.

**-Soy…**

**-Veo que ya se conocieron –** escucharon como alguien salía por una de las puertas de las habitaciones, las dos giraron sus rostros para ver a Hiram Berry acercándoseles.

**-Si… -** la mujer mostro su perfecta sonrisa según la morena que ya estaba fastidiada.

**R: No estoy tan segura, no sé quién es, ni que hace aquí…**

**-Pues no te desesperes hija – **llegaba a la altura de la dos, pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la desconocida y la morena se mosqueo más **– Ella es Lynn James, mi novia – **le dio un beso en la mejilla y a la morena estuvo a punto de caérsele la mandíbula al piso.

**R: ¿Qué? –** sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

**Ly: Un placer conocerte –** le estiraba su mano derecha **- Hiram me hablado mucho de ti – **la morena oscilaba su mirada entre su padre, la mano de la novia de su padre y el rostro de la misma, ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? Se preguntaba, tenía que ser así.

Silencio… un incómodo silencio era lo único que había en la mesa de los Berry, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde la presentación de la morena con la novia de su padre y las cosas no habían ido del todo bien, mas bien, no como Hiram había esperado.

Santana Berry oscilaba su mirada entre su padre, "su madrastra" y su hermana quien estaba con la mirada fija en su plato, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

**-¿Cómo te fue en New York? –** Hiram Berry fue el encargado de romper el silencio, la pregunta fue directamente a su hija menor, que enseguida lo miro como si tuviera una bandeja con animales en la cabeza.

**R: ¿Te interesa? –** le pregunto en un tono sarcástico que solo Santana pudo percibir.

**-Claro… eres mi hija –** miro a su otra hija que solo se encogía de hombros, mientras que Lynn sentía que estaba sobrando en esa mesa.

**R: Pues todo bien, Shelby se portó igual de adorable que tú –** puso una sonrisa fingida en su rostro que compraría a cualquiera.

**-Me alegro… –** sentía una fuerte tensión por parte de su hija y no sabia porque **– Y a ti hija como te…**

**R: ¿Cuántos años tienes Jim? –** miraba de a la rubia detenidamente y esta enseguida se sintió intimidada.

**-Su nombre es Lynn –** la corregía Hiram.

**R: Ah… Lynn, lo siento –** forzaba una sonrisa de manera irónica **- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –** repitió la pregunta.

**-Eh… veintiséis años –** respondía nerviosa, no entendía porque la muchacha le preguntaba eso, o bueno si lo entendía.

**R: Vaya –** miro a su hermana **– ¡Podría ser nuestra hermana! –** dijo de manera efusiva.

**S: ¡Que emoción! –** seguía el juego.

**-Rachel no creo… -** Hiram intentaba intervenir.

**R: Aunque es normal, a Hiram le encantan las mujeres –** suspiraba y se recostaba en la silla **– Creo que perdí la cuenta de cuantas ha traído a la casa – **se ponía pensativa** – Mujeres a las que por cierto, siempre termina dejando –** miro nuevamente a Lynn** – Cuidado y te pasa lo mismo…**

**-¡Rachel basta! –** Hiram le daba un golpe a la mesa.

**R: ¡Basta tú! –** Se paró de golpe de la silla **– Estoy harta de estas cosas, por primera vez en tu vida piensa en los demás y no solo en ti ¿No te das cuenta lo joven que es? - **señalaba a Lynn - ** Definitivamente perdiste el juicio – **tiro la silla al piso y se fue muy enojada.

**-¿Qué le pasa? –** Hiram le preguntaba a su hija mayor.

**S: Es algo que tu mismo deberías preguntarte –** también se levanto de la mesa no le gustaba para nada lo que había pasado.

**-Lo siento – **Hiram miraba suplicante a su novia.

**-No te preocupes –** hasta le parecía entendible la reacción de la morena.

Minutos más tarde Rachel se encontraba con la mirada perdida sentada en unos de los balcones de la casa, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, este se había convertido en uno de sus vicios, ya que la ayudaba a relajarse en sus momentos de tensión.

**-¿No crees que eres muy joven para fumar? –** le pregunto alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**R: ¿Y tu no eres muy joven para salir con un viejo? – **le devolvió la pregunta dándose cuenta de quien se trataba.

**-Hiram no es tan viejo –** se arrimaba al balcón para mirar mejor a la morena **– De todas manera yo no moriría, en cambio tu si, si sigues fumando de esa manera…**

**R: No es tu problema –** se encogió de hombros, dándole otra fumada al cigarrillo.

**-Creo que ahora también se ha convertido en mi problema –** la miro directamente a los ojos y la morena la miro con una ceja levantada.

**R: ¿Crees que por que ahora salgas con Hiram te vas a convertir en mi nueva mami? – **le pregunto con un tono burlón.

**-Podríamos ser amigas…**

**R: ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero ser tu amiga? –** su tono sonaba cortante.

**-Nadie, pero supongo que ahora que voy a pasar mas tiempo aquí, bien podríamos serlo – **ahora ella se encogía de hombros.

**R: ¿Cuál es tu problema? –** ahora parecía enojada.

**-Ninguno, solo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que nos llevemos bien y que confíes en mí –** hablaba tranquilamente, sabia que tenia que tener mucha paciencia con la morena.

**R: ¿Confiar en ti? no me hagas reír… –** sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-Si confiar en mi, además… - **al parecer estaba pensado muy bien lo que iba a decir** - Soy dueña de una empresa de reclutadores de surfistas – **soltó logrando que la morena la mirara rápidamente, sonrío sabiendo lo que había conseguido – **Estamos buscando nuevos talentos para patrocinar, es decir ya encontramos dos, solo nos falta una… **

**R: ¿Por qué me dices esto? – **se hacia la desentendida.

**-Hiram me ha dicho que surfeas muy bien…**

**R: Hiram nunca me ha visto surfear – **dijo amargamente.

**-Lo que quiero decir…**

**R: No me interesa – **la corto dándose cuenta de lo que vendría a continuación.

**-Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a decir…**

**R: No me interesa – **se bajaba de la baranda del balcón **– No me vas a venir a comprar con tus discursos baratos, ni con tus buenas "intenciones" - **hizo comillas** – Ahora vete, quiero estar sola – **tenia la respiración acelerada.

**-Esta bien – **suspiro y sonrío a la vez, cosa que molesto más a la morena** – Si cambias de opinión búscame, o si no – **le estiraba un tarjeta** – Puedes visitarnos – **le agarro la mano, le puso la tarjeta, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dio una última sonrisa y se alejó.

**R: ¿Pero que le pasa? – **se limpio la mejilla y tiro la tarjeta, se volvió a sentar en una de las barandas del balcón mirando de reojo la tarjeta que yacía en el piso….

* * *

**Hola que tal!, he de decir que no tengo palabras para agradecer sus ****Reviews, Favoritos y Follows, de verdad muchas gracias son increíbles, un beso para todas :).**

**Muchas creyeron que el nuevo "juguetito" de Hiram era Quinn, pero hasta mi me pareció muy bizarro ponerla como su pareja.**

**Creo que ahora quedan dos opciones de quien podría ser Quinn, en el próximo capitulo aparece ;)**

**En cuanto a la Guest que me dio la idea de G!P Quinn, realmente no lo se, es decir, si me gusta, pero se me haría raro escribirlo XD, incluso me había echo a la idea de que este seria mi ultimo fic con esta temática, de todas maneras gracias por la idea y quien sabe en un futuro las sorprenda.**

**Nos vemos pronto :).**

**Un beso linda :***

**Un beso nena :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal! Siento la demora, casi pierdo un dedo (exagero XD) y poco o nada podía escribir :(**

**Gracias por Reviews, Favoritos y Follows, me animan a seguir adelante :)**

**Por cierto, a Lynn se la podrían imagina como Jessica Biel ;)**

**Cualquier falla ortográfica, sepan disculparme, estoy corrigiendo casi dormida XD**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

Una semana, había pasado una semana desde la propuesta de Lynn y no había dejado de pensar en la posibilidad de aceptar, total no tenía nada que perder ¿verdad?. Amaba el surf, había tenido tantos sueños, pero uno a uno, se habían ido desvaneciendo, no quedaba nada eso, o eso era lo que quería creer.

**S: Puedes dejar de mirar esa bendita tarjeta –** le pedía a su hermana menor, que a través de sus gafas de sol negras rodaba los ojos.

**R: Estamos en un lugar público y puedo hacer lo que quiera, además es una tarjeta sin sentido –** efectivamente estaban en un centro comercial de Los Ángeles, específicamente en una cafetería dentro del lugar y la morena tenia disimuladamente en su mano derecha, el estrujado papel.

**S: ¿Crees que no sé qué ese esa la tarjeta que te la dio nuestra nueva mami? –** bromeo logrando que la morena menor rodara vuelta los ojos.

**R: Será tu madre –** dijo de manera despectiva.

**S: Vamos, tienes que admitir – **ponía cara picara** - Que está bien… pero bien buena y que es mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas otras mujeres que ha tenido papá –** recordaba unas cuantas que no habían sido de su agrado.

**R: No tengo admitir nada –** guardaba la tarjeta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se cruzaba de brazos.

**S: Me cae bien…**

**R: Claro lo dices porque te regalo una colección de joyas, que sobornable eres –** parecía indignada.

**S: Pues cuando se presentan oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas cariño, no siempre van a estar allí para ti –** se encogía de hombros.

**R: Lo que tú digas… -** suspiraba, sabía que su hermana tenía razón, pero no lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

**S: Será mejor que nos apuremos –** miraba su reloj **– Todavía tenemos que comprar muchas cosas – **se levantaba de la silla y la morena torcía la boca, no le gustaba para nada salir de compras con su hermana mayor.

Andaba de un lado para el otro y la morena menor ya estaba aburrida y cansada, encima Santana la tenia de cargadora personal, estaba a punto de tirar al piso todas las fundas que llevaba en las manos.

**S: Espérame aquí –** le dijo antes de entrar a un local y la morena suspiro por enésima vez, comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro, hasta que uno de los locales que estaba unos metros más allá llamo su atención, a media que se acercaba su pulso y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, entraba al lugar y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta

**-¿Desea algo? –** enseguida una de las vendedoras se le acerco.

**R: Yo… -** no le salían las palabras.

**-¿Está buscando algo para su hermano, sobrino, ahijado? -** le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

**R: No yo…**

**-Rachel – **Santana la llamaba desde la puerta.

**-¿Está bien? – **le preguntaba la vendedora confundida.

**S: Rachel –** se termina por acercar a ella **- ¿Qué haces aquí? –** le sacaba las bolsas de las manos.

**R: Esta… -** estaba en estado catatónico.

**S: Vamos, no te hace bien estar en este lugar… -** como podía la sacaba del lugar.

El trayecto a la casa fue silencioso, la morena iba con la mirada perdida y en ciertos momentos sollozaba, entraron por la puerta en completo silencio, hasta que Santana decidió romperlo.

**S: ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –** hacia un esfuerzo porque las fundas no se le cayeran.

**R: No, estaré bien –** sonrió de medio.

**S: Bien, si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación** – la morena asintió y se fue a la cocina, se sentía sedienta.

**-¿No sabia que estabas aquí? –** fue lo primero que escucho apenas entro a la cocina.

**R: Salí con Santana a hacer unas compras** – caminaba directamente a la nevera y sacaba una botella con agua.

**-De seguro a gastarse mi dinero –** negaba con la cabeza.

**R: Lo que tú digas Hiram –** el cometario la había fastidiado.

**-Ya que estamos teniendo una conversación padre a hija…**

**R: Claro... –** dijo con ironía.

**-¿Necesito saber que vas a hacer con tu vida? –** la morena frunció el ceño.

**R: ¿Qué? –** no entendía nada.

**-Hace seis meses tomaste la absurda decisión de no entrar a la universidad…**

**R: Dije que iba a seguir una carrera por Internet –** se defendió.

**-Y no solamente eso, sino que decidiste dedicarte al surf e irte con la niñita esa –** le dijo en reproche.

**R: ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –** se estaba cansando.

**-¡A que yo no te voy a mantener toda la vida!, tienes que aprender a valerte por ti misma** – la señalo.

**R: Esto es increíble –** negaba con la cabeza **- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿Qué me gaste tu dinero? – **lo miraba con una especie de rabia y decepción, bueno últimamente lo miraba así **– ¿Pues sabes qué?, no te preocupes, esto se terminara más rápido de lo que imaginas –** le dio una última mirada a su padre y salió apresurada hacia las escaleras, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto saco la tarjeta que le había dado Lynn, había tomado una decisión.

_Tres días después…_

**S: ¿Estás segura de esto? –** veía como su hermana menor metía todas sus cosas en su convertible rojo.

**R: Lo estoy –** sonreía triste **- Después de todo, algo tengo que agradecerle a Shelby – **señalaba el auto.

**S: Te voy a extrañar –** la abrazaba.

**R: Y yo a ti, prométeme que me llamaras y que iras a visitarme…**

**S: Lo hare –** se separaba del abrazo **– ¿Qué le digo cuando me pregunte por ti? –** era una pregunta que la morena menor esperaba.

**R: Que cumplí su último deseo –** esta vez su tono de voz sonaba herido.

**S: Esta bien… – **suspiraba, sabía que esta vez la pelea entre su padre y la morena, había sido la definitiva, para que su hermana tomara la decisión de irse de la casa** – Cuídate mucho** – tenías los ojos llorosos.

**R: Tú también –** le daba una última mirada y se subía al auto **– Bien Rachel –** respiraba profundo **– A Santa Mónica –** prendía la radio y arrancaba.

**We've be on the run**

**Driving in the sun**

**Looking out for number one**

**California, here we come**

**Right back where we started from**

Sabía que el camino era corto, quería llegar rápidamente y olvidarse de muchas cosas, en especial de la última conversación que había tenido con su padre, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos, las peleas y los reproches, no lograba entender que había pasado para que su relación se dañara tanto y de manera tan profunda, quizás en su interior deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes.

**Well, hustlers grab your guns**

**The shadow weighs a ton**

**Driving down the 101**

**California, here we come**

**Right back where we started from**

Miraba por última vez las calles de Los Ángeles como si no fuera a volver nunca más, probablemente era así y quería por lo menos recordar las veces que había sido feliz mientras caminaba por esas calles.

**California**

**Here we come**

Varios minutos después, el mar se hacia presente por la carretera y eso le causaba una sensación de paz que hace mucho no tenia, volver a estar cerca de el y de cada una de sus olas llenaban su corazón de una pequeña ilusión.

Llegaba a la ciudad de Santa Mónica y no podía evitar sentirse rara, no sabía si era por el aire, o por los rostros desconocidos que veía por las calles, saco la arrugada tarjeta de su chaqueta roja para leer una vez más la dirección y en eso su teléfono sonaba, era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_-Bienvenida a Santa Mónica, no te arrepentirás :) – Atte. Lynn_

**R: ¿Cómo se entero? –** Se preguntaba **– Santana… –** era obvio quien le había dicho, dejo el teléfono a un lado y decidió mejor buscar la dirección, hasta tuvo que preguntarle a unas cuantas personas para guiarse mejor.

En cuanto estuvo cerca del lugar no pudo evitar no fruncir el ceño, la dirección la llevaba a una gran casa frente al mar, estacionaba su auto, verificaba una vez más que no se hubiera equivocado de dirección.

Camino hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, que estaba abierta, pero no veía a nadie, todo estaba en completo silencio.

**R: Hola –** llamaba **- Hola –** volvía a repetir **– Lynn – **llamaba a la mujer pero no tenia respuesta **- ¿Hay alguien en casa? –** miraba para todos lados, hasta que dio con la puerta que parecía que daba a la cocina, pero no conto con que esta se abriera de golpe y fuera a dar de bruces contra el piso.

**R: ¡Pero que demonios! –** se quejaba desde el piso.

**-Lo siento –** se disculpaba quien parecía ser una mujer.

**R: ¿Estás ciega? – **se levantaba enojada.

**-Lo... lo... siento –** se volvía disculpar.

**R: Si claro –** miraba detenidamente a la rubia mujer frente a ella que se empezaba a reír **- ¿De que te ríes? –** no creía que tuviera cara de payaso.

**-Sin dudas eres Rachel, Lynn no se equivoco en nada cuando te describió –** seguía riendo

**R: ¿De qué estás hablando? –** su tono de voz sonaba borde.

**-De que llevamos días esperándote –** respondió tranquilamente.

**R: Claro… –** hacia una mueca, era obvio que Santana había tenido informada a Lynn.

**-Mucho gusto –** le estiraba la mano **– Soy Quinn… Quinn Fabray la administradora de la casa –** seguía con la mano estirada.

**R: ¿Acaso te pregunte? –** la rubia volvía a sonreír.

**Q: Así que borde – **decía divertida** - Interesante, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien y para que sepas – **ponía cara de seria** - Es de mala educación dejar a alguien con la mano estirada –** ella misma agarraba la mano de la morena en forma de saludo.

**R: ¿Pero qué te pasa? –** apartaba la mano bruscamente.

**Q: ¿A mi?... nada, solo estoy siendo amable –** la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: ¿Está casa es una empresa? – **todo le parecía raro.

**Q: Si y no, al lado están las oficinas y aquí en la casa es donde forjamos a nuestros campeones – **dijo muy orgullosa.

**R: Ya…**

**Q: ¿Puedo ayudarte con las maletas? De seguro te quedaras y...**

**R: Gracias pero puedo sola…**

**Q: Como quieras –** sonreía viendo como la morena se debatía en subir las escaleras, quedarse parada allí mismo o salir a buscar sus maletas.

**R: ¿Me vas ayudar si o no? -** miraba a la rubia de manera impaciente.

**Q: Ustedes los adolecentes…**

**R: ¡No soy ninguna adolecente! –** se volvía a enojar.

**Q: Ok… –** a este punto la morena ya estaba sumamente irritada.

**R: Tengo dieciocho años –** le aclaraba.

**Q: Y yo veintidós…**

**R: No entiendo para que digo las cosas… –** susurro.

**Q: Eres adorable…**

**R: ¿Perdón? –** levantaba una de sus cejas.

**Q: Que debemos ir por las maletas –** sonrió caminando a la salida y la morena no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada apreciando el gran trasero de la rubia y sus tonificadas piernas.

**R: Dios… -** suspiro **- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –** miraba hacia el cielo, pero la respuesta nunca llego...

**California  
Here we come  
California  
California  
Here we come  
Ohhh**

* * *

**Un Beso Nena :***

**Un Beso Linda :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal! Siento la demora, pero buen ya estoy aquí XD**

**Gracias por Reviews, Favoritos y Follows, me animan a seguir adelante :)**

**Cualquier falla ortográfica, sepan disculparme :)**

**Tori Haze – Shay Mitchel.**

**Nina Marshal – Mila Kunis.**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

**Q: Hora de levantarse – **tocaba la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la casa** – Rachel… Rachel – **abría la puerta ya que no obtenía respuesta** - ¡Rachel! – **alzaba la voz.

**R: ¡Demonios! – **se caía de la cama del susto**.**

**Q: Dios ¿Te caíste? – **se atrevió a preguntar.

**R: No, estoy verificando si el piso esta frio, es una de mis actividades favoritas durante la mañana - **dijo con sarcasmo.

**Q: Me parece interesante, empezare a realizarla – **dijo con una sonrisa y la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: ¿A qué has venido? – **pregunto molesta levantándose, dejando ver su casi desnudo cuerpo ante los ojos de la rubia.

**Q: Vaya… -** la mirada se le iba de arriba abajo.

**R: ¡Te puedes virar! – **se dio cuenta de la mirada de la rubia**, **como podía se tapaba con la sabana especialmente en medio de sus piernas.

**Q: Solo vine a decirte que te esperamos en el comedor – **mostraba su gran sonrisa.

**R: Ok… te puedes ir – **con la cabeza le señalaba la puerta.

**Q: Claro – **se giro hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a mirar a la morena** – Por cierto… lindas piernas –** le guiño un ojo dejando a la morena confundida.

**R: Creo que está un poquito loca –** hablaba con ella misma, segundos después se metió al baño, no demoro mucho en él y rápidamente se arreglaba, iba caminando por los pasillos cuando alguien la empujo contra la pared **- ¿Pero qué mierda? –** el golpe le había dolido.

**-Una cosa recién llegada, no te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino –** una mujer le hablaba a centímetros del rostro.

**R: ¡Quítame las manos de encima! –** alejaba a la mujer bruscamente.

**-Te lo advierto – **la apuntaba con el dedo **– A la primera que hagas te ira muy mal…**

**R: ¿Estás loca? –** se ponía a la defensiva.

**- Ya te lo dije recién llegada, no te cruces en mi camino, porque te ira muy mal…**

**-Nina deja de fastidiar a Rachel –** otra mujer llegaba al sitio interviniendo en la "pelea".

**Ni: ¡No te metas Tori! –** la miro de muy mala manera.

**To: Pues fíjate que si me meto, estamos aquí para hacer un equipo, no para pelearnos por estupideces –** ya estaba enojada.

**Ni: Me importa un bledo lo que digas – **no daba su brazo a torcer** – Y tu estas advertida – **le daba una última mirada a la morena y bajaba las escaleras de manera apresurada.

**To: No le hagas caso, solo se siente un poco intimidada, pero ya se le pasara –** le daba una mirada tranquilizadora a la morena **– Soy Tori –** le estiraba la mano.

**R: No me interesa –** dijo de manera despectiva y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, Tori rodaba los ojos, par de amigas que iba a tener.

**Q: Hasta que al fin bajaron – **recibía a las tres chicas con una sonrisa, ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa y solo las estaba esperando.

**To: Digamos que algunas tuvieron una importante conversación –** miro disimuladamente tanto a Rachel como a Nina y se sentó en la mesa.

**Q: Ok… –** no había entendido muy bien **– Bueno siéntense de una vez y desayunen rápido en unos momentos llegara Noah –** empezó a servir el desayuno.

**R: ¿Noah? –** se sentó lo más alejada posible de Nina.

**To: Nuestro entrenador, al parecer viene con Lynn –** se encogió de hombros llevándose un trozo de tostada a la boca.

**Q: ¿Cómo dormiste Rachel? –** le pregunto con su típica sonrisa, que ya empezaba a poner nerviosa a la morena.

**R: Bien… –** evito mirar a la rubia.

**Q: Me alegro… -** Nina rodaba los ojos y Quinn seguía con sus ojos puesto sobre la morena** – Por cierto… ya que no trajiste tabla, lo que me parece raro –** la morena desvió la mirada.

**To: ¿No tienes tabla? –** miro confundida a la morena.

**R: Es algo complicado… –** dijo entre dientes.

**Ni: De seguro es tan mala que ni la tabla la soporto –** dijo con malicia.

**R: ¡Tú no sabes nada! –** le dio un golpe en la mesa y se levanto furiosa.

**To: Podrías cerrar la boca, o por lo menos no abrirla para esparcir veneno –** también se levantaba de la mesa.

**Ni: Ay no fue para tanto –** se cruzaba de brazos y Quinn negaba con la cabeza.

**Q: Una cosa Nina, si vas a estar aquí te sugiero que trates de comportarte, no creo a que a Lynn le guste saber sobre tu comportamiento –** la miraba seriamente y la muchacha solo movía la cabeza haciendo muecas **– Rachel no es Tori a quien puedes decirle lo que se te dé la gana…**

**Ni: En eso tienes razón, Lynn se acuesta con su padre, de seguro eso cuenta mucho – **dijo con sarcasmo.

**Q: Contigo no se puede –** también le levantaba de la mesa.

**Ni: No entiendo porque te pones de su lado, ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! –** parecía indignada.

**Q: La conozco más de lo que te imaginas y te lo advierto, deja a Rachel en paz –** salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Quinn buscaba a Rachel por todos lugares posible de la casa, estaba preocupada ya que faltaba poco para que Lynn y Noah llegaran y la morena nada que aparecía.

**Q: ¿Dónde estás? –** Salía de la casa y a lo lejos divisaba a la morena sentada en la morena sobre la arena, con su mirada fija en el mar **– Debí suponerlo –** comenzó a caminar en dirección donde estaba la morena.

**R: Quiero estar sola **– sintió con alguien se acercaba.

**Q: No lo creo –** se sentó a su lado.

**R: ¿Eres sorda? –** la miro enojada.

**Q: No, solo un poco perseverante…**

**R: Desesperante diría yo –** regreso su mirada al mar.

**Q: Me agradas –** sonreía y la morena rodaba los ojos **– Disculpa a Nina es un poco… -** no encontraba el termino exacto.

**R: ¿Loca? –** miraba nuevamente a la rubia pero esta vez con una ceja levantada.

**Q: Bueno… si un poco –** soltaba una risita y la morena nuevamente viraba su rostro, para que la rubia no viera su pequeña sonrisa **– Siempre cuando estoy triste vengo y me siento aquí –** tenía una mirada soñadora **– Me ayuda a relajarme y a olvidarme de eso que me hace daño…**

**R: En… entiendo lo que… lo que dices –** su mirada se tornó melancólica.

**Q: Todo estará bien –** colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la pierna derecha de la morena y esta enseguida pegaba un saltito.

**R: Me… mejor me voy –** se ponía de pies como si tuviera un resorte.

**Q: No espera –** también se levantaba.

**R: ¡Déjame en paz!** – se sobaba la cabeza y aturdida se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la casa, dejando a la rubia con una mirada triste.

Minutos más tarde Lynn ya había llegado junto con Noah, estaban reunidos con Tori, Nina y Quinn y solo esperaban a la morena que no aparecía.

**To: Dios… por cosas como estas es que soy Gay** – estaba junto con Tori que la miro confundida y miro en la dirección donde miraba la muchacha.

**Ni: Tu eres Gay hasta por la sirenita** **–** se cruzaba de brazos, unos metros más allá venia una tímida Rachel con su traje de surfista puesto hasta la cintura, ya que en la parte de arriba traía un top negro, el tarje le quedaba apretado y a simple vista no dejaba ver que guardaba algo más en medio de sus piernas.

**To: Lo dice la chica que quiere meterse en los pantalones de Noah –** miraba a Tori con una ceja levantada.

**Ni: No sé de qué hablas – **se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

**To: Claro… –** regresaba su mirada a la morena.

La morena se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban Lynn, Noah y Quinn a quien evitaba mirar a toda costa.

**No: Pero que bombón –** miraba de arriba abajo a la morena.

**Q: ¡Cállate! –** le daba un codazo al muchacho.

**No: Ouch eso dolió –** se quejó.

**-No te preocupes Quinn, dudo que Rachel le haga caso –** Lynn intervenía.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** no había entendido lo último.

**R: Hola… -** saludaba tímidamente a Lynn.

**-Hola…**

**No: Mi nombre en Noah –** le estiraba la mano a la morena y Quinn rodaba los ojos.

**R: Rachel… -** le devolvía el gesto, total iba a ser su entrenador y tenía que llevarse bien con él.

**No: Un placer –** besaba su mano.

**-Bueno ya –** Lynn hacia a un lado al chico **– Nina, Tori vengan – **llamaba a las otras que rápidamente se acercaban, claro que Nina lo hacía dándole una que otra mirada asesina a la morena **– El año pasado tuvimos varios inconvenientes que nos llevaron a quedar eliminados del campeonato nacional -** empezaba a hablar** – Espero que en esta año todo sea diferente y logremos ganar ese título que nos merecemos y por sobre todo, que clasifiquemos al campeonato mundial en Australia –** todos asentían a lo dio por la **mujer – Para mí es una gran alegría que estés con nosotros Rachel –** miro directamente a la morena **– Sé que contigo llegaremos muy lejos –** Nina rodo los ojos **– Quiero que te sientas bien aquí y que sepas que en nosotros encontraras una familia que te apoyara en todo lo que necesites –** la morena se encontró con la sonrisa de Quinn y enseguida desvió la mirada **– Bueno como ya saben Noah será su entrenador – **el chico sonreía orgulloso** – Y a su vez será ayudado por Quinn –** señalo a la rubia **– Confió en que hagan un buen trabajo y por sobre que se lleven bien –** remarco lo último mirando a Nina, que se hizo la aludida **– Bien eso era todo, se pueden ir, ah me olvidaba, Rachel –** detenía a la morena **– Noah te llevara a que escojas tu tabla –** la morena asentía y se iba con el muchacho para el disgusto de algunas.

**Q: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que Rachel no le hará caso a Noah? –** le pregunto a Lynn una vez que estuvieron solas.

**-Quizás porque… sus gustos son diferentes –** sonreía.

**Q: ¿Diferentes? –** estaba mosqueada

**-Diferentes –** volvía a repetir.

**Q: Oh… oh… ya… ya veo, no me habías dicho eso… -** al parecer ya había entendido.

**-¿Por qué te lo tendría que haber dicho? –** levantaba una de sus cejas.

**Q: No lo sé, yo… yo –** se había quedado sin palabras.

**-No te hagas lio y vamos por un buen café –** abrazaba a la rubia por los hombros y se la llevaba para la casa.

* * *

**Un Beso Nena :***

**Un Beso Linda :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento la demora, pero he tenido problemas de salud y no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho, así que este será un capitulo corto, lamento decepcionarlas, les prometo que en cuanto me recupere escribiré capítulos más largos ;)**

**Gracias por Reviews, Favoritos y Follows :)**

**Cualquier falla ortográfica, sepan disculparme :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

_Dos días después…_

**No: ¡Vamos flojas!, bueno menos Rachel – **Nina rodaba los ojos por décima vez, Noah las había levantado a la seis de la mañana a entrenar y ya estaba cansada de tantos halagos que el entrenador, tenía hacia la morena.

**Ni: Podemos parar… – **llevaba sus manos a sus rodillas y respiraba profundamente.

**To: Estoy de acuerdo con ella… - **se veía muy agitada.

**No: ¡Son unas flojas! – **Les recriminaba** – Deberían aprender de Rachel – **señalaba a la morena que estaba parada unos metros más allá cruzada de brazos.

**Ni: Podríamos dejar de hablar de Rachel, de su capacidad de aguante y ponernos de una vez a surfear, porque esto ya empieza a hartarme – **una vez más quedaba claro que la morena no era de su agrado.

**No: Yo soy el entrenador y soy quien da las órdenes –** miro seriamente a Nina **– En el mundo del surf hay que estar preparado física y psicológicamente - **le remarcaba cada una de las palabras **– Y por lo que veo tú no estás preparada en ninguna de las dos cosas, así no vas a llegar muy lejos –** Nina apretaba los dientes y los puños, demás estaba decir que estaba furiosa **– Cinco vueltas más –** tanto Tori como la morena asintieron y empezaron a correr, mientras Nina le sostuvo la mirada por un minuto a su entrenador hasta que decidió seguir a las otras chicas.

_Minutos después…_

**No: ¡Nina relájate estas muy pesada y rígida!–** Le gritaba desde el filo de la playa, las tres chicas ya estaban en el mar con sus respectivas tablas de surf **- ¡Nina inclínate un poco a la derecha! ¡Demonios! – **Veía como la chica se caía por tercera vez **– Tu turno Tori –** la chica le sonrió y rápidamente se fue a buscar su ola **– Eso es Tori –** la chica estaba dominando la ola **– Eso es –** por lo menos esta no estaba tan nerviosa **- Bien -** veía como la chica salía del agua **– Solo nos falta mejorar un poco más tu técnica y estarás lista –** la chica asintió **– Tu turno Rachel –** la morena suspiro y también se fue a buscar su ola, pero no contaba con que alguien más tenía otros planes **– ¡Vamos es tuya! – **la animaba **- ¿Qué estás haciendo Nina? –** Vio como la muchacha prácticamente se subía a su tabla e iba en la misma dirección que la morena – **¡Nina! -** veía como peligrosamente se acercaba a la morena, que ya estaba encima de su tabla.

**To: Van a chocar –** dijo asustada.

**No: ¡Nina bájate de la tabla ahora mismo! –** Fue demasiado tarde, Nina fue a darse de lleno contra la morena que enseguida cayó al agua producto de la ciada, la ola las arrastraba a las dos **- ¡Dios mío! – **rápidamente corría al agua a intentar sacar a las chicas, Nina era la primera en ser sacada por Noah, mientras Tori ayudaba a la morena.

**R: ¿Eres imbécil? –** se acercaba peligrosamente a Nina que estaba siendo sostenía por Noah.

**Ni: Tú te me atravesaste, esa era mi ola –** se atrevió a decir y la morena la miro incrédula.

**R: ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo idiota? –** se veía muy enojada.

**Ni: ¡No soy idiota! –** encaraba a la morena.

**R: ¡Claro que lo eres!, pudiste habernos matado a las dos, pero claro, seguro el maní que tienes como cerebro no te deja pensar… -** ni siquiera termino de hablar porque Nina se le fue encima.

**To: ¡Sepárense! –** sin éxito intentaba agarrar a Nina.

**No: Esto es tan sexy –** miraba la escena entretenido y Tori lo miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

**To: Podrías dejar de ser tan baboso y ayudarme –** seguía forcejeando.

**Ni: Eres una estúpida ignorante –** su puño iba a dar directo a labio inferior de la morena.

**R: Y tu una perra –** le devolvía el golpe dándole directamente en el pómulo derecho, todos estaban tan metidos en la pelea, que no se percataban que una rubia a paso firme se acercaba.

**Ni: Eres una…**

**Q: ¡Basta! –** la rubia llegaba al lugar y las miraba muy enojada.

**No: Quinn…** - no dijo nada más porque se ganó una mirada asesina cortesía de Fabray.

**Q: Sepárense… –** les pidió **- ¡Ahora! –** Todos empezaron a temblar en especial Noah, las peleadoras se levantaron y como podían se "limpiaban" la arena **– Tori llévate a Nina – **la muchacha asintió y como pudo agarro a su amiga y se la llevo **– Tu –** miro a Noah **– Veta a la casa – **el chico asintió** – Y tu – **miro a la única que le faltaba **– Te vienes conmigo –** se acercó a la morena y sin importarle sus quejas se la llevo a rastras para la casa.

**R: Ya… me duele –** se quejaba.

**Q: No seas infantil que no duele –** tenia a la morena sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras le limpiaba el labio.

**R: Ouch… -** apartaba la mano de la rubia de su rostro.

**Q: Déjame limpiarte, se te puede infectar y lo que menos quiero es que te enfermes –** volvía a colocar el algodón sobre el labio de la morena.

**R ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? –** La rubia la miro **– Yo solo… solo he sido cortante contigo y a pesar de eso estas allí ¿Por qué? –** quería entender la actitud de la rubia.

**Q: Porque sé que debajo de esa fachada de chica mala –** hizo una pausa y se quedó mirándola fijamente **– Esta todavía esa chica soñadora que una vez conocí –** la morena frunció el ceño, ahora si estaba más perdida que nadie.

**R: No te estoy entendiendo –** se notaba su confusión.

**Q: No es necesario que lo hagas –** sonrió y se apartó.

**R: Pero…**

**Q: Será mejor que vayas y te des un baño, te puedes resfriar –** le dijo suavemente, la morena aun confundida asintió, probablemente no lograría sacarle nada, se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a mirar a la rubia.

**R: Quinn… -** la llamo y la rubia enseguida la miro.

**Q: Si…**

**R: Gracias… -** sonrió de medio lado, la rubia asintió devolviéndole el gesto y termino de salir del lugar.

Horas más tarde ya todos estaban en la mesa cenando, nadie decía nada, todos se miraban pero ninguna encontraba las palabras correctas para empezar una conversación.

**To: Nina tiene algo que decir –** fue la primera que hablo y todos miraron a Nina.

**Ni: ¿Ya? –** se veía nerviosa.

**To: Si dale… -** con la mirada le señalaba a la morena.

**Ni: Ok… -** cogía aire **– Yo… yo quería disculparme por los problemas que di hoy día – **miraba a uno a uno **– En especial quería disculparme contigo Rachel... ah… sé que mi comportamiento hacia a ti no ha sido el más amable… pero bueno de ahora en adelante intentare, porque intentare – **Tori rodo los ojos al igual que Quinn** – Llevar la fiesta en paz contigo – **sonrió** – Así que espero que aceptes mis disculpas…**

**R: Esta bien… - **al parecer aceptabas las disculpas.

**No: Bueno dejemos de cursilerías y terminemos de comer de una vez –** arruinaba el momento y todas lo miraban feamente **- ¿Qué? –** se llevaba una cucharada de comida a la boca y todas negaban con la cabeza.

_Minutos más tarde…_

**No: ¿Qué película veremos? – **se sentaba en medio de Tori y Nina.

**Ni: ¡Una de terror! – **decía muy emocionada y Tori fruncía el ceño.

**To: ¡Ni hablar! – **se negaba rotundamente.

**Q: No seas miedosa – **se reía sentada en mueble de alado.

**To: ¡No soy miedosa! – **se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Claro… – **dijeron Noah y Nina al mismo tiempo.

**To: Dejen de molestarme - **se veía algo nerviosa, los cuatro escucharon como la puerta de entrada se abría y por la misma entraba una Rachel Berry algo cabizbaja.

**R: Yo… yo me voy a dormir…**

**Q: Mejor quédate a ver una película con nosotros –** le propuso.

**R: No yo…**

**To: Te quedas con nosotros, está decidido –** se levantaba del mueble, se acercaba a la morena, la agarraba del brazo y prácticamente la tiraba en el mueble donde estaba sentada Quinn.

**R: Pero… -** susurro.

**Q: Nunca debes decirle que no a Tori –** le sonrió de manera cómplice.

**R: Ya veo…**

La película trascurría de manera normal, la única que estaba sufriendo era Tori, quien escondía su cabeza a cada rato en los brazos de Noah, que no dejaba de reír, es decir nadie dejaba de reír mientras veían las reacciones de la chica.

En un punto determinado de la película Quinn, Tori y Nina empezaban a dormirse, las dos últimas en los brazos de Noah, mientras Quinn lo hacía en el hombro derecho de la morena, quien no paraba de mirarla de reojo y empezaba a sentirse un poco incomoda con la situación.

**No: Al parecer somos los últimos que quedamos –** le hablaba la morena mientras señalaba a las dormidas.

**R: Si… -** dijo entre dientes.

**No: Yo me llevare a estas dos bellas durmientes, tú haz lo mismo con Quinn…**

**R: ¿Qué?...**

**No: Tiene el sueño bastante pesado y es capaz de tirarse escaleras abajo… -** empezaba a remover a Tori y a Nina.

**R: Yo no… -** se removía tratando de que la rubia despertara, pero está más se pegaba a ella.

**No: ¡Arriba dormilonas! –** cómo podía levantaba a Tori y a Nina y se las llevaba escaleras arriba, la morena estaba rígida y jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

**R: Quinn… -** se aclaraba la garganta **– Tienes que… tienes que despertar…**

**Q: No quiero… -** murmuraba y ahora la abrazaba.

**R: Pero yo… yo… - **tartamudeaba.

**Q: Relájate… - **sonreía medio dormida escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena, que se estremecía al sentir el aliento caliente de la rubia, sería una noche muy larga, pensaba la morena.

* * *

**Un beso Linda :***

**Un beso Nena :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola que tal, siento la demora, pero como dije en el capítulo anterior estaba enferma y bueno después empeore un poco, pero ya estoy mejor XD.**

**Ahora tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, no garantizo nada, pero lo intentare ;)**

**Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias por leer, un beso :***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Follows :)**

**Cualquier falla ortográfica, sepan disculparme :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

Rachel Berry miraba detenidamente a las tres mujeres que conversaban en una de las mesas, que estaban colocadas en medio del jardín, de la que ahora era su casa, hacía que limpiaba, o bueno si estaba limpiando su tabla de surf, mientras estaba sentada en un pequeño banco y no podía evitar mirar "especialmente" a una de esas tres mujeres con una, no muy disimulada curiosidad.

Su mirada pasaba de curiosa a pensativa, que no fue consiente, de cómo esa mirada se cruzó con la sonrisa de la mujer a la que miraba fijamente, tanto que no midió fuerzas, ni postura y cayó de lleno contra el piso con todo y tabla de surf, dándose un buen golpe en el trasero

**-¡Dios Rachel!… ¿Estás bien? – **una morena se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

**R: Si… si… -** toda sonrojada y avergonzada intentaba levantarse.

**-No fue para tanto –** otra de las chicas llegaba al lugar y se cruzaba de brazos, mientras una rubia venia tras ella con cara de preocupación.

**-¡No empieces Nina! –** le recriminaba.

**Ni: Y salió Tory la defensora del pueblo –** la morena de rasgos asiáticos rodaba los ojos.

**To: Y salió Nina la no me volveré a portar mal –** ahora fue el turno de Nina de rodar los ojos.

**-¿Estás bien? –** y había llegado la pregunta de la persona que faltaba, según los cálculos de la morena.

**R: Si… si Quinn –** dijo nerviosamente agarrando su tabla de surf.

**Q: ¿Segura?, ¿No te duele algo? –** la miraba de arriba abajo.

**R: No… no –** desviaba la mirada.

**To: Dudo que le haya dolido –** ponía cara picara** – Con tremendo guarda choque… - **hacía gestos con las manos, mientras miraba el trasero de la morena.

**Ni: ¡Ay Dios! ¿Vas a empezar? –** tenía el ceño fruncido.

**To: ¿Sabes qué?... –** miro a Nina.

**Ni: ¿Qué? –** Tanto la morena como Quinn las miraban como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis.

**To: ¡Cállate! –** le viro la cara y empezó a reírse al igual que Quinn.

**Ni: Pues que te aproveches el guarda choque –** dijo con sarcasmo y prefirió irse a la casa.

**To: ¿Segura que estás bien?, por mucho que lo tengas acolchonado y aunque digan que no tiene alama –** sin pudor alguno se acercaba más a la morena y le agarraba el trasero, haciendo que de un brinquito del susto y que enseguida mire a Quinn sorprendida **– Yo creo que si te ha de ver dolido –** miraba a Quinn para que la poyara en lo que estaba diciendo y esta simplemente asentía, algo incomoda.

**R: No… no duele –** se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada a sus pies.

**To: Bien… -** al parecer ya estaba satisfecha con la respuesta de la morena **– Me voy a la casa, a ver si me conecto y hablo con mi madre, porque si no, es capaz de venir hasta acá y armarme la tercera guerra mundial, un beso – **les guiñaba uno ojo y prácticamente corría la casa.

**Q: ¿Segura que no te duele? –** seguía mirándola de arriba abajo.

**R: No… no… no –** se veía muy nerviosa.

**Q: Ya… porque el golpe que te diste fue muy duro** – había visto la caída como primera espectadora.

**R: No de verdad no… -** desviaba su mirada a la playa.

**Q Ok –** dijo resignada, había pasado ya más de dos semana y apenas había podido entablar una conversación decente con la morena.

**R: Yo iré a… -** miraba para todos lados.

**Q: ¿A dónde? –** pregunto curiosa.

**R: A dejar mi tabla –** dijo como si fuera obvio.

**Q: Te acompaño… -** se ofreció.

**R: ¡No! –** Alzo la vos y la rubia la miro confundida **– Pue… puedo ir sola –** agarro su tabla más fuerte y se fue dejando a la rubia algo descolocada.

_Los Ángeles…_

**S: A ver… lo único que quiero es que me des esos pendientes –** señalaba la joya a través del vidrio de la vitrina **– Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea Molly, vamos, ¡Tú me conoces! –** sonaba desesperada.

**-Santana ya te lo dije, esos están separados por la chica de allá –** señalo a alguien que miraba algo en otra de las vitrinas.

**S: ¿Quién? –** quería ver quien era para ver si podían llegar a un acuerdo.

**-Ella… -** volvió a señalar a una chica rubia que ni cuenta se daba que la estaban mirando.

**S: ¿Pero qué demonios? – **Al parecer conocía a dicha mujer **– ¿Esa rubia de allá? –** la señalaba.

**-¿Si? –** no le gustaba para la mirada de su clienta favorita.

**S: Pues ahora mismo me va a escuchar –** a paso firme se acercó a la rubia en cuestión, toco no muy amablemente su espalada para que se girar y apenas lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

**-¿Santana? –** la rubia pasaba saliva pesadamente.

**S: La misma –** la rubia no pudo ni siquiera decir algo más, porque Santana le había cruzado la cara de un puñete, que la dejo prácticamente en el piso **– Eso es por mi hermana –** la apuntaba con la mirada llena de rabia.

**-Santana basta –** Molly llegaba al lugar a "intentar" parar el problema.

**-Déjala Molly, es lo que merezco según ella –** la rubia se levantaba, limpiándose el rastro de sangre que tenía desde el labio hasta la barbilla.

**S: Te mereces esto y mucho más, lo que le hiciste a Rachel no tiene perdón –** Molly la agarraba por uno de los brazos, para que no se le fuera encima a la rubia.

**-Mira Leslie, creo que es mejor que te vayas –** Molly le pedía amablemente a la rubia.

**-Sé que me equivoque, pero es algo que a ti no te compete, es un problema mío y de Rachel –** empezaba a dejarle las cosas clara a morena mayor.

**S: Tú ya no tienes que ver nada con mi hermana… -** remarco lo de hermana.

**-Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir, Rachel me va a perdonar, lo sé porque me ama –** sus palabras sonaban seguras.

**S: Te amaba, tiempo pasado –** aclaraba.

**-Insisto, eso no le decides tú, ella va a volver conmigo –** mostró su sonrisa arrogante.

**S: No si yo puedo impedirlo –** seguía siendo agarrada por Molly.

**-Pues veremos quien ríe al último –** le guiño un ojo y miro a Molly **– Dale los pendientes, de seguro los necesita más que yo –** dijo de manera arrogante y salió de lugar.

**S: ¡Idiota! –** le alcanzo a gritar.

**-Ya Santana – **Molly finalmente la soltaba.

**S: Esta idiota no va a volver a arruinarle la vida a mi hermana, dejo de llamarme Santana Berry si lo hace –** sonaba firme.

_Santa Mónica…_

**R: Puedo empezar cuando usted quiera, hoy mismo si es preciso –** estaba sentada frente una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, que la miraba algo confusa.

**-Pero si me acabas de decir que no tienes ninguna experiencia, esto en un Bar/Karaoke Raquel…**

**R: Rachel… -** la corregía.

**-Rachel, para estar aquí por lo menos tienes que por lo menos tener dieciocho años… -** la morena rodo los ojos.

**R: Tengo dieciocho años –** comenzó a rebuscarse algo en los bolsillos **– Aquí está mi identificación – **orgullosa le mostraba el pedazo de plástico **– Y por la experiencia no se preocupe, aprendo rápido, no creo que ser mesera sea ciencia –** sonreía.

**-Bueno está bien, me haz convencido, pero no del todo –** entrecerraba los ojos **– Entras a prueba una semana y esa semana empieza desde esta noche… -** la morena asintió **– Ok entonces esta todo hablado, te esperamos… - **le estiro la mano.

**R: Bien… -** estaba sonriendo y eso no era muy normal últimamente.

…

**Q: ¿Alguien ha visto a Rachel? –** le preguntaba a Tory y a Nina que ya estaban con sus tablas, esperando solo la llegada de Noah, para empezar con el improvisado entrenamiento de la tarde.

**To: No, creíamos que estaba contigo –** se encogió de hombros.

**Q**: **No, hace unas horas me dijo que iría a dejar la tabla, pero de ahí no la vi más** – estaba algo preocupada.

**Ni: No se preocupen tanto que ahí viene –** señalaba a quien parecía ser la morena, tanto Tori como Quinn se giraron para ver si era verdad, y efectivamente la morena ya venía con su tabla y su uniforme ya puesto.

**R: Siento la demora… -** evitaba mirarlas.

**Q: ¿Dónde estabas? –** tenía el ceño fruncido.

**R: Eh… por ahí –** respondía nerviosa.

**No: Con tremenda caída, yo también me escondería –** se burlaba.

**R: ¿Cuál es tu problema? –** perdía la paciencia.

**Ni: Ninguno… -** la encaraba.

**Q: Basta, ahí viene Noah –** señala al chico **- Y espero que se comporten –** la miro a las dos seriamente.

**No: Llego por quien lloraban… -** alzaba los brazos como si se hubiera ganado algo.

**To: La única que llorar por ti aquí, es Nina –** dijo divertida y Nina se sonrojo.

**No: ¿En serio? –** Miro a Nina pícaramente **– Ay ven acá –** la agarro por los hombros y la abrazo.

**Ni: Es… es mejor comenzar con el entrenamiento… -** toda sonrojada de alejada del muchacho.

**To: Me parece bien… - **sonrió.

**Q: Me avisan cualquier cosa –** le dio una mirada rápida a la morena y entro a la casa.

…

Habían pasado las horas y la morena ya se encontraba en su primera noche de trabajo, le había resultado un poco difícil salir de la casa, pero a la final lo había conseguido, ya estaba sirviendo sus primeros tragos en una mesa donde solo había puras mujeres.

**-Gracias… –** una pelirroja le guiñaba un ojo.

**R: De nada… –** le devolvía la sonrisa.

**-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras? –** le pedía otra de las mujeres que estaban en la mesa.

**R: No… yo…**

**-Vamos… -** la pelirroja le insistía mintiéndole un billete en la pretina del pantalón, sin darse cuenta que unos metros mas allá alguien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**-Quédate preciosa… -** le insistía otra.

**R: Bueno yo…**

**-Rachel… -** la morena palideció apenas escucho su nombre, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en Santa Mónica, reconocería esa voz donde sea, lentamente se giró para encarar a la persona que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

**R: Ho… hola Quinn… -** no le gustaba para nada la mirada de la rubia.

**Q: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –** la miraba muy enojada.

**R: Yo… yo trabajando –** pasaba saliva nerviosamente.

**Q: ¿Trabajando? –** frunció mas el ceño.

**R: Si… si yo… yo necesito el trabajo –** respondía como podía.

**Q: Te vienes conmigo ahora mismo –** le ordeno.

**R: Claro que no…**

**Q: No te lo estoy pidiendo ¡Es una orden! –** sí que se veía enojada, tanto que no espero a que la morena la refutara, sino que a empujones la saco del lugar.

**R: ¡Ya suéltame! –** se desprendía del agarre de la rubia bruscamente.

**Q: ¿Acaso estás loca? –** Colocaba sus manos en su cintura **– No lo puedo creer –** negaba** - No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de venir a meter a este lugar…**

**R: ¿Qué tiene de malo?, es un simple trabajo, además necesito el dinero –** no entendía el drama de la rubia.

**Q: Creí que tu hermana cubriría tus gastos, o eso fue lo que entendí en el email que me envió hace una semanas…**

**R: Lo sé, pero de todas maneras no toda la vida voy a depender de ella –** se cruzaba de brazos **– Total, a ti que te importa mi vida…**

**Q: Eres frustrante, estas tan enojada con la vida y contigo, que ni siquiera te das cuenta de las cosas –** la morena la miro confundida.

**R: ¿De qué hablas? –** vaya que estaba bien lenta.

**Q: De esto idiota –** agarro el rostro de la morena con sus dos manos y le estampo un beso, un beso torpe que la morena apenas y pudo corresponder **– Yo… -** no podía ni hablar y la morena estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta **– Ve al auto…**

**R: Mi auto esta…**

**Q: ¡Me importa un bledo tu auto!, mañana vendrás por él, así que súbete al mío de una maldita vez –** tenía los ojos llorosos, la morena ya ni siquiera pensó en llevarle la contraria, sino que decidió hacerle caso.

El trayecto a la casa fue silencioso e incómodo, la morena miraba de reojo a la rubia y esta hacia lo mismo, ninguna de las dos sabía que había pasado, ni cómo reaccionar ante la situación que acaban de vivir, en especial Quinn.

**R: ¿Por qué me besaste? –** fue lo primero que pregunto apenas llegaron a la casa y se bajaron del auto.

**Q: Es… es mejor que entres a la casa… -** estaba contrariada.

**R: Yo quiero…**

**Q: ¡Entra a la casa Rachel! –** Alzo tanto la vos que hizo sobresaltar a la morena **– Y no sales de tu habitación, estas castigada… hasta… hasta nuevo aviso –** la morena frunció el ceño.

**R: ¿Perdón? –** iba a protestar.

**Q: ¡Que estas castigada! –** Volvió a repetir **– Así que entra de una vez –** la agarró del brazo y empezó a arrástrala hacia la casa.

**R: Quinn suéltame –** intentaba zafarse, pero la rubia caso omiso le hacía, la arrastro a la habitación, hasta que como pudo la metió dentro de ella** – ¡Dios estás loca! –** Se soltaba del agarre de la rubia y se sobaba el brazo **– Primero me besas y ahora… -** la rubia no le dio a terminar la frase porque salió disparada de la habitación **- ¿Pero qué le pasa? –** Se quedó mirando a la puerta y se tocó los labios con la mano derecha **– Besa bien –** sonrió **- ¿Pero qué haces? – **Sacudía su cabeza **– Encima arruino tu noche y tu primer trabajo – **empezaba a desvestirse – **Definitivamente está loca –** se sacaba el pantalón llevándose los bóxer con él.

**-Rachel… –** alguien entraba a la habitación dejando a la morena paralizada** - ¡Oh Dios mío! –** tenía su mirada clavada en la entrepierna de la morena y esta reaccionaba tapándose como podía…

* * *

**Un Beso Linda :***

**Un Beso Nena :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola que tal, siento la demora :/ espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias por leer, ****por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Follows:) ****un beso :***

**Cualquier falla ortográfica, sepan disculparme :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

**R: Podrías dejar de mirarme así –** rápidamente se subía los pantalones.

**-Es… que… -** no podía ni hablar.

**R: ¡Ay Nina por Dios!, no creo que nunca hayas visto uno –** estaba muy nerviosa y tenia el pulso acelerado.

**Ni: He visto algunos pero nunca el de una chica y que por cierto lo tiene bien… –** hacia gestos con las manos y la morena se sonrojaba **– Podría imaginar cualquier cosa de ti, pero que tuvieras un… – **volvía a hacer gestos y la morena rodaba los ojos.

**R: ¿Lo vas a contar? –** estaba asustada.

**Ni: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –** la miraba confundida.

**R: Simple, me odias –** se cruzo de brazos.

**Ni: No te odio, simplemente no me caes bien –** la morena rodó los ojos.

**R: ¿Entonces?, de seguro que algo haz de querer algo a cambio de tu silencio –** Nina sonrío maliciosamente.

**Ni: En realidad si quiero algo, es decir Tory y yo necesitamos que nos hagas un favor… -** dijo sonriente.

**R: ¿Qué favor? –** algo en la sonrisa de Nina le decía que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que le iba a pedir.

**Ni: Mañana lo sabrás –** le guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación.

**R: La que me espera… -** suspiro acostándose a la cama.

…

**Q: Buenos días… -** entraba a la cocina sin mirar a nadie.

**To: Buenos días… -** la única de las tres que estaba en la mesa que le respondía el saludo, ya que Nina estaba entretenida con su desayuno, mientras a quien evitaba mirar a toda costa la seguía con mirada. No había dejado de pensar en toda la noche que la había llevado besar a la morena y entre mas lo analizaba, mas llegaba a la conclusión, de que lo había deseado y mucho.

**Ni: Me aburrí –** se levantó de la silla **– Te espero afuera –** le dijo a Tory **– Nos vemos Rachel –** le guiño un ojo a la morena que la miro cono si se la quisiera comer viva y salió rápidamente de la cocina, tanto Quinn como Tory se miraron entre ellas.

**To: Espérame… –** todavía confundida le daba el ultimo sorbo al jugo y también salía disparada.

Quinn empezó a ponerse incomoda, sentía la mirada de la morena clavada sobre ella, sabía que esta tendría miles de preguntas por hacerle, preguntas para las que no sabía si tendría respuesta.

**R: ¿Por qué me besaste? –** rompió el incómodo silencio.

**Q: Eso… eso… no importa ya… -** respondió sin quitar la vista de su plato.

**R: A mi si me importa –** la rubia por primera vez se atrevió a mirarla a la cara **– No creo que vayas por la vida besando a gente a si porque si –** la rubia nuevamente bajaba la mirada **- ¿Te gusto? –** La rubia pensó que eso era lo último que quería escuchar y se levantó de la mesa como si tuviera un resorte **- ¡Te hice una pregunta! –** también se levantaba.

**Q: ¡No es tu problema! –** la miraba fijamente tratando de respirar lo mejor que podía **– ¿Crees que una niñita como tú me va gustar? -** le pregunto fríamente pero por dentro estaba que quería que la tierra se la tragara.

**R: No pensabas lo mismo… –** se empezaba a acercar a la rubia peligrosamente, logrando que se pusiera más nerviosa **– Anoche cuando me besabas y querías meter tu lengua en mi boca –** le dijo a poco centímetros del rostro.

**Q: Yo… -** pasaba saliva pesadamente y desviaba su mirada a los labios de la morena.

**R: De todas maneras –** le susurro casi sobre sus labios** – Yo nunca me fijaría… - **sonrió y desvió su rostro al oído izquierdo de la rubia **– En alguien como tu… -** le dijo de manera sugerente y se alejó bruscamente **– Creí que habíamos avanzado, en realidad me habías empezado a agradar, pero lo acabas de arruinar, las niñitas no debemos juntarnos con las "adultas" –** fue lo último que le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina y salir, no sin antes darle una mirada seria a la rubia al final.

**Q: ¿Lo arruine? –** se preguntó en susurro ella misma.

…

**R: Necesito saber qué es lo que me vas a pedir –** con tabal de surf en mano seguía a Nina.

**Ni: Tanto apuro tienes –** llegaban al punto donde la arena ya estaba húmeda.

**R: Mira Nina estoy hablando en serio…**

**Ni: Pues…**

**To: ¿Le dijiste? –** llegaba al lugar algo agitada.

**Ni: Estaba por decirle….**

**R: ¿Qué tenias decirme? –** ya s estaba cansando.

**Ni: Nuestras madres vienen de visita la semana que viene –** miraba fijamente a la morena.

**R: ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? –** vaya que no entendía nada.

**Ni: Pues resulta que nuestras madres creen que tenemos pareja –** miro a Tory **– Ósea no ella y yo – **señalaba a Tory** – Sino con otras personas -** aclaraba…

**To: Cosa que no es cierto, solo se lo dijimos para que dejaran de molestarnos la existencia –** explicaba.

**R: Sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo en eso…**

**Ni: Es simple, tú te harás pasar por su novia –** señalo a Tory que sonrió** – Y luego te harás pasar por mi novio - **dijo muy tranquila.

**R: ¿Qué? –** Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos **- ¿Están locas? –** no podía creer lo que había escuchando.

**Ni: Hablamos muy enserio –** Tory asintió.

**R: ¿Estás consciente de que soy una chica? –** lo de Tory lo entendía, pero lo de Nina pasaba de límites.

**Ni: Esa teoría podría ser muy bien refutada – **le daba una mirada inquisidora y la morena rodaba los ojos, entendiendo a que se refería.

**R: No lo voy a hacer –** agarraba bien su tabla de surf y caminaba hacia el mar.

**Ni: ¡Claro que lo harás Berry! –** le grito viendo como la morena comenzaba a nadar encima de sus tabla.

**To: No lo hará –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**Ni: Por supuesto que lo hará –** dijo muy segura.

…

**Ni: No entiendo para que venimos al súper mercado –** estaba cruzada de brazos.

**Q: No te quejes –** era ella quien rodaba el carrito de las compras.

**To: Rachel podrías caminar mas rápido –** le llamaba la atención a la morena que venia más atrás.

**R: Estoy bien así –** hacia que miraba una de las estanterías.

**To: Como quieras –** se prendía de Nina.

**-¡Hola Quinn! –** un chico muy apuesto se le acercaba a la rubia y prácticamente se le tiraba encima.

**Q: Ho… hola Brody –** respondía el abrazo como podía.

**-Que gusto verte –** se separaba del abrazo y miraba a la rubia de arriba abajo **– Estas preciosa –** le decía manera insinuante.

**Q: Gracias – **estaba muy sonrojada y al parecer se había olvidado que estaba acompañada por tres chicas mas, que solo miraban en silencio la interacción, en especial una.

**-No de verdad estas hermosísimas, tal y como lo recordaba –** su tono sonaba coqueto y una de las presentes no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

**Q: Pero… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas en New York –** le preguntaba curiosa.

**-Estaba cariño… estaba –** seguía con el tono insinuante.

**To: Este como que quiere con Quinn… –** le susurro a Nina.

**Ni: Si… se le nota… -** no le había quitado la mirada de encima al chico.

**-Esta noche ofreceré una fiesta en mi casa, puedes ir y… -** por fin miraba a las acompañantes de la rubia **– Puedes llevar a tus amigas –** sonreía.

**Q: No ellas no son… es decir son las nuevas integrantes del equipo de surf – **explico.

**-Ah ya… pero de todas maneras las puedes llevar – **volvía a insistir.

**Q: Lo tendré en cuenta…**

**-Bien… espero verte esta noche… -** nuevamente se acercaba a la rubia, pero un ruido le impido abrazarla de nuevo, las tres mujeres se giraron para ver que era y se quedaron mirando fijamente a la causante del hecho.

**R: Se me cayo –** señalo una frasco de mantequilla de maní que estaba en el piso, echo trizas.

**Ni: Pues ahora tendrás que pagarlo –** tanto ella como Tory se le acercaban para ver más de cerca el desastre.

**-¿Está bien? – **le preguntaba a la rubia.

**Q: ¿Quién? – **dejaba de mirara la morena y se giraba nuevamente hacia el chico.

**-La morena –** la señalo.

**Q: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –** estaba confusa.

**-Me miraba como si me quisiera matar –** hacia un gesto divertido.

**Q: Eh… no… no, ella… ella es así –** excusaba la actitud de la morena.

**-Bueno… de todas maneras te espero esta noche y lleva a tu amiga –** nuevamente señalo a la morena **– A ver si le conseguimos un novio –** la rubia frunció el ceño.

**Q: Claro… -** sonrió forzadamente **– Me tengo que ir…**

**-Bien, nos vemos Quinn –** se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la rubia, ya que había percibido el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

**Q: Nos vemos –** giro el carrito para ir hasta donde estaban las chicas que seguían regañando a la morena.

**Ni: Eso pasa cuando andas con la boca abierta –** estaba cruzada de brazos.

**R: ¡No estaba con la boca abierta! –** la guerra de miradas se iniciaba.

**Ni: Claro…**

**Q: Vamos a pagar de una vez –** paro toda intención de pelea.

**R: Vayan ustedes… -** muy enojada se giraba y empezaba a buscar la salida.

**Q: Hazte cargo –** le dio el dinero a Tory y salió tras la morena **– Rachel para… -** salía del súper mercado.

**R: Déjame en paz… -** iba demasiado seria y con los brazos cruzados.

**Q: Estoy harta de que me digas déjame en paz… -** la agarraba fuertemente del brazo y la giraba para enfrentarla.

**R: ¡Pues no te metas en mi vida entonces! –** no se dejaba.

**Q: ¿Sabes qué?, me voy a meter las veces que me la gana porque… -** apenas y pudo reaccionar, porque los labios de la morena se presionaban contra los suyos de manera torpe y desesperada, la morena abrió los ojos en medio del beso dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se separo.

**R: Y… yo… - **su miraba denotaba culpabilidad **– Lo siento… - **fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

**Q: Rachel… -** susurro tocándose los labios con la mano derecha…

* * *

**Un beso linda :***

**Un beso nena :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola que tal, siento la demora :/ estoy sin internet y bueno no tenía la oportunidad de actualizar.**

**Primero que nada quiero dejar claro, que no soy una escritora profesional, solo soy una aficionada que escribe y publica estas historias porque es una manera de expresarme y des estresarme. A la vez sé que no a todas/os podrá agradarle la manera en que escribo y muchas hasta dirán que la historia es pésima, sin trama y sin sentido. REPITO no soy ESCRITORA, pero como siempre digo y con todo el respeto del mundo, si no les gusta, no leas y así estaremos todas/os bien.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, cualquier falla ortográfica, sepan disculparme :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

El ruido de la música llenaba sus oídos, mientras que la cerveza que ya recorría por sus venas, empezaba a hacerle efecto, miraba fijamente al centro de la pista de baile, esperando que la dueña de sus miradas se dignara a mirarla, la veía moverse sin control, prácticamente restregándose con su acompañante, l

**-Veo que te sigue gustando – **alguien se paró a su lado.

**Q: Hola Marley – **le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza.

**-¿Sabes que va a pasar cuando se entere quién eres? – **La rubia la miro** – Te va a odiar…**

**Q: Eso no va a pasar – **dijo no muy segura.

**-No solo le mentiste a Lynn con eso de que no sabías quien era y sobre sus gustos –**la rubia desvió la mirada **– Sino que le estas mintiendo a ella…**

**Q: ¡No le estoy haciendo! – **se defendió.

**-¡Claro que lo estás haciendo!, cuando se entere que tu sabias que….**

**Q: ¡No lo digas! –** Estaba muy nerviosa y de reojo miraba a la morena **– En todo caso – **volvió su mirada a Marley** - Lo sabía cómo tú lo has dicho, pero yo nunca, escúchame bien, nunca tuve nada que ver con eso, no era mi decisión…**

**-Vamos a bailar Quinn -** un alegre Brody interrumpía la escena.

**-Solo espero no decirte te lo advertí –** le dio una última mirada y se alejó.

**-¿Le pasa algo? –** miraba confuso a Marley.

**Q: No… nada… -** intentaba tranquilizarse.

**-Bueno... –** sonrió y prácticamente jalo a la rubia a la pista.

**R: Para un poco –** le pedía a Tori, estaba demasiado agitada.

**To: Ay no seas floja y muévete –** volvía agarrar a la morena, al parecer ya estaba pasadita de copas.

**R: Esta bien –** resoplaba y empezaba a moverse al ritmo que le imponía Tori.

Ya todos estabas en la pista de baile, Nina bailaba unos metros más allá con Noah, Rachel con Tori y Quinn se sumaba a la escena con Brody, la morena fue consciente de eso y rápidamente poso sus ojos sobre la rubia y su acompañante, algo en Brody no le estaba gustando y no sabía porque.

**To: ¡Cambio de parejas! –** frito emocionada y empujó a la morena hacia donde estaba Quinn, agarro a Brody y dejo a las otras dos mirándose entre ellas, hasta que decidieron bailar.

**Q: Te ves muy feliz con Tori –** dijo con sarcasmo.

**R: ¿Celosa? –** seguía el juego.

**Q: Lo dice la chica que me beso, salió corriendo y me ignoró toda la tarde –** su tono sonaba recriminatorio.

**R: Tú me besaste primero –** no se quedo atrás **– Y si más no recuerdo después me dijiste que no importaba y que no te gustaría una niñita como yo…**

**Q: Mentí – **la morena la miro fijamente **– Realmente me gustas –** su tono esta vez era insinuante.

**R: Estas borracha – **se alejaba un poco.

**Q: ¿Sabes qué? Si… si estoy borracha y te lo voy a demostrar – **se alejó de ella y camino directamente a Brody, lo agarro fuertemente y lo beso, mientras la morena miraba la escena en estado catatónico.

**N: Ya sabía yo que esos dos se gustaban –** estaba cruzada de brazos al lado de Tori.

**To: Yo no estaría tan segura de eso –** ella en cambio tenía el ceño fruncido.

**N: ¿Por qué lo dices? –** dejo de mirar a la parejita.

**To: Por eso –** vio como la morena salía corriendo y como Quinn dejaba de besar a Brody y salía tras ella.

**N: ¿Qué? –** no había entendido.

**To: Ya lo entenderás –** se iba a la barra del lugar por un trago.

Mientras tanto a fuera Quinn seguía a la morena, que caminaba como si estuviera en una maratón.

**Q: ¿Eso era lo que querías Rachel Berry? –** no le perdía pisada.

**R: Vuelve a la fiesta Quinn –** sacaba desesperadamente la cajetilla de cigarrillos, que traía en el pantalón y prendía uno.

**Q: No, estoy harta de esto -** caminaba más rápido para poder alcanzarla.

**R: ¡Déjame en paz! –** se giraba bruscamente para encarar a la rubia.

**Q: ¿En realidad quieres que lo haga? –** Se detenía justo enfrente de la morena **– Eres muy joven para fumar –** le sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiraba al suelo.

**R: ¡No es eres quien para meterte en mi vida! –** intentaba sacar otro cigarrillo.

**Q: ¡He dicho que no! –** lograba arrebatarle la cajetilla de las manos.

**R: No me sigas haciendo esto… -** su respiración estaba acelerada y su voz sonaba triste.

**Q: ¿Qué cosa? –** Se acercaba peligrosamente a ella hasta quedar a poco centímetros de su rostro **- ¿Esto? – **posaba su labios sobre los de la morena.

**R: Quinn… -** retrocedía un poco **– Tu misma lo dijiste, nunca te fijarías en una niñita como yo – **sonaba herida.

**Q: Mentí ok, tenía miedo, tengo miedo –** recordó las palabras de Marley **– Pero no me importa cuántos años tengas, yo tengo veintidós no es mucha la diferencia – **sonrió.

**R: Yo no puedo… -** se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

**Q: No puedes que –** nuevamente se acercaba a ella.

**R: No… no puedo sentir esto –** volvía a retroceder **– No puedo y… y no quiero – **tenía los ojos llorosos **– Tu no me puedas gustar y mucho menos me puedo estar… - **guardo silencio.

**Q: ¿No te puedas estar que Rachel?, háblame claro por favor –** le pedía suplicante.

**R: Yo… yo lo siento –** se giró para irse del lugar.

**Q: ¡Ah no!, esta vez no vas a ir a ningún lado –** la agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

**R: Quinn…**

**Q: Siempre me has gustado y ahora que estas aquí y sé que también sientes algo por mí, no te dejare ir –** la morena la miro confundida.

**R: ¿Qué? –** no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más porque la rubia la callo con un beso, un beso cargado de muchas emociones, una lengua juguetona pedía entrar en la boca de cierta morena y esta gustosa concedía el permiso, manos temblorosas tanteaban el cuerpo de la otra.

**Q: ¿Qué pasa? –** Sintió como la morena se separaba del beso **- ¿Qué pasa? –** volvió a peguntar viendo que no obtenía respuesta.

**R: Na… nada –** respiraba con dificultad y algo en medio de sus piernas se había abultado demasiado para su gusto.

**Q: ¿Segura que estas bien? –** veía demasiado roja a la morena.

**R: Si… si… –** desviaba la mirada.

**Q: Ok… -** sonrió tímida** – Entonces… ¿Cómo quedamos? – **ahora solo faltaba que la morena de nuevo saliera corriendo.

**R: No lo se… -** la rubia rodo los ojos y suspiro.

**Q: Eres tan adorable –** se acercaba mas y la abrazaba.

**R: Y tu eres hermosa… – **se sonrojo a pesar de que la rubia no la estaba viendo.

**Q: Vamos lento ¿Ok? –** la morena asentía no muy segura y se aspiraba lentamente el perfume de la rubia.

_Días después…_

**R: No entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto –** refunfuñaba con los brazos cruzados.

**To: Porque eres una buena amiga –** sonreía.

**R: Claro… -** rodaba los ojos** – ¿No crees que estoy demasiado arreglada? – **se miraba de arriba abajo.

**To: No… estas perfecta, mi madre va a quedar impresionada… - **juntaba sus manos en aplauso.

**Ni: Tenemos un problema… -** entraba a la habitación muy agitada.

**To: ¿Qué pasa? –** se puso nerviosa.

**Ni: Mi madre adelanto el viaje y llega hoy mismo no que digo está a una hora de llegar de llegar– **dijo a la carrerilla.

**-¿Qué? –** dijeron tanto Tori como Rachel.

**Ni: Lo que escucharon –** caminaba de un lado para el otro.

**To: Pero… pero si ella dijo que llegaba mañana…**

**Ni: Pues eso dijo… pero la muy… la muy loca adelanto el viaje –** se sobaba la cabeza.

**To: ¿Y ahora? –** jugaba con sus manos.

**Ni: Pues ahora -** miro a la morena **– Tendrás que trabajar el doble y al mismo tiempo –** salió de la habitación.

**R: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –** no le gustaba para nada lo que había escuchado.

**To: Que tendrás que ser Rachel y Richie al mismo tiempo… - **dijo tranquilamente.

**R: ¿Richie? – **abría sus ojos como platos.

**To: Si, Richie – **le guiño un ojo y en eso entraba Quinn con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se agrando más cuando vio a cierta morena.

**Q: Tu mamá acaba de llegar Tori –** no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la morena **– Te ves bien –** sonreía como boba.

**R: Gracias… -** se sonrojaba.

**Q: Por cierto ¿A dónde vas? –** estaba muy arreglada para su gusto.

**R: Eh… -** miro a Tori.

**To: Se va conmigo -** agarro a la morena de brazo y la saco de la habitación rápidamente.

**Q: ¿Qué cosa? –** salía tras las dos morenas.

**To: Madre –** bajaba las escaleras de la mano de la morena y solo se soltaba para abrazar a otra morena de uno cuarenta y cinco años de edad.

**-¡Estas hermosa! –** la mujer abrazaba fuertemente a su hija y de reojo miraba a la morena que ya estaba incomoda.

**To: Si… si… -** como podía se separaba del abrazo.

**-Tu debes ser Rachel –** la mujer miraba a la morena que jugaba con sus manos, mientras Quinn se colocaba atrás de ella y Mila le hacia seas a Tori que iba a salir afuera y la rubia no se enteraba de nada.

**To: Si mamá, ella es Rachel Berry –** se acerco a la morena y le agarro la mano **– Mi novia –** dijo con una sonrisa y mostrándose orgullosa.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** pregunto con cara de total desconcierto…

* * *

**U beso Linda :* 3**

**Un beso Nena :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si :)**

* * *

**To: Si mamá, ella es Rachel Berry –** se acercó a la morena y le agarro la mano **– Mi novia –** dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándose orgullosa ante su madre.

**Q: ¿Qué? –** pregunto con cara de total desconcierto, no entendía nada, no entendía que hacia Rachel presentándose como la novia de Tori.

**-Ven acá muchacha –** la mamá de Tori se acercaba a la morena y la abrazaba fuertemente **– Tory me ha hablado mucho de ti –** se separaba del abrazo y la miraba de arriba abajo.

**R: Espero que bien… -** dijo no muy segura obviando la mirada que Quinn le estaba dando.

**-Pues muy bien –** la mujer parecía muy feliz – **Lena Haze – **le estiraba la mano.

**R: Rachel Berry –** respondía el gesto toda nerviosa.

**Q: Ahora mismo tú… - **apuntaba a la morena.

**To: Quinn porque mejor no vas a ver si…**

**Q: ¡Tú a mí no me dices que hacer! –** estaba que se salía de sí misma.

**-¿Pero qué le pasa? –** la mujer mayor le preguntaba a la morena y esta solo negaba con la cabeza.

**To: Quinn creo que no es…**

**Ni: Rachel necesito tu ayuda –** entraba a la casa como un tornado.

**R: ¿Ya? –** pasaba saliva, las mirada que le estaba echando Quinn no eran para nada bonitas.

**Ni: ¡Ahora! –**Se veía impaciente **– Así que camina –** se acercaba a la morena y la jalaba.

**Q: Nadie sale de aquí –** apuntaba a las que iban a salir.

**Ni: Lo que menos necesito ahora son tus berrinches –** miro a Tori** – Encárgate – **con la cabeza le enseño a Quinn.

**To: Lo siento Quinn –** agarro a la rubia.

**Ni: Vámonos –** arrastraba a la morena a la salida.

**Q: ¡Suéltame! –**veía como Rachel terminaba de ser sacada por Nina.

**-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –**la mujer mayor no entendía nada.

**To: Nada ma… eh –** buscaba la excusa perfecta.

**Q: Suéltame Tori –** le pedía entre dientes, no quería seguir dando un espectáculo.

**To: Si te calmas –** la miro fijamente.

**Q: Esta bien –** intentaba respirar con normalidad.

**-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué pasa aquí? –** La mujer seguía mosqueada **– Es mas ¿A dónde se fue tu novia? –** le preguntaba a su hija.

**To: ¿Rachel?... ella… ella –** titubeaba.

**Q: Si Tori ¿A dónde se fue tu novia? –** se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

**R: Me veo ridícula con estos pantalones –** se quejaba, estaban en la habitación donde se guardaban todas las herramientas de la casa y las tablas.

**Ni: Se te ven bien –** intentaba acomodarle la peluca.

**R: Están muy apretados, me resalta mucho el… – **se quedaba callada y desviaba la mirada.

**Ni: ¿El qué? –** alzaba una cejas.

**R: Ya sabes –** rodaba los ojos, no entendía porque se hacia la tonta.

**Ni: Pues ese es el punto Berry –** se separaba un poco **– Que se te note –** le daba un pequeño golpe en la entre pierna.

**R: ¡No seas atrevida! –** se sonrojaba.

**Ni: Si… si – **se reía y agarraba algo de una mesa** - Ponte los lentes –** le estiraba el accesorio.

**R: ¿Es necesario? –** los agarraba de mala gana.

**Ni: Mi madre cree que eres un sexy e intelectual californiano –** decía orgullosa y la morena rodaba los ojos **– Ahora muévete que está a punto de llegar -** sentenciaba, la morena suspiraba se colocaba los lentes y se miraba en el espejo que Nina muy avispadamente, había colocado en el lugar.

**R: Ridículo – **negaba, Nina no paraba de reír y en eso sonaba su teléfono, era un mensaje de Tori.

**Ni: Mi madre acaba de llegar, ya… ya está en la casa –** se ponía nerviosa.

**R: ¿Ya? ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer? digo… esta la mamá de Tori y… -** comenzaba a caminar de un lado para el otro.

**Ni: Cálmate… -** se interponía en su camino **– Todo va a salir bien… -** la agarraba por los hombros** – Solo tienes que portarte como el hombre que no eres –** la morena asentía **– Bien, a por mi madre –** agarraba de la mano de la que sería su "novio" y salía

**Q: Ahora mismo me vas a explicar cómo es eso de que Rachel es tu novia –** disimuladamente le decía a Tori.

**To: Quinn puedes estar tran…**

**-¿Y a qué hora llega Nina? – **preguntaba una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años de piel trigueña, que estaba al lado de la mamá de Tori.

**To: En unos minutos ella… -** no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque por la puerta principal entraban una muy sonriente Nina y su supuesto "novio".

**Ni: ¡Mamá! –** se desprendía de la mano de la morena y corría a abrazar a su madre.

**Q: Pero que mier… -** Tory le tapaba la boca con una de sus manos.

**-Mi amor has… ¿has crecido?… -** la mujer miraba de arriba abajo a su hija.

**Ni: Estoy igual mamá –** rodaba los ojos y desviaba su mirada hacia Tory que seguía con la mano en la boca de Quinn y a la vez veía como la rubia, miraba a la morena con los ojos muy abiertos, no creía que la reconociera ¿o sí? **– Mira mamá este es Richie Cameron – **señalaba a la morena, en este caso Richie.

**R: ¿Richie Cameron? ¿En serio? –** miraba incrédula a Nina.

**Q: ¿Richie Cameron? –** lograba sacar la mano de Tori de su boca, estaba con la boca abierta.

**To: Que nombre para más Gay –** dijo entre risas y todas la miraron, en especial Nina que la traspasó con su mirada completamente asesina, que la hizo ponerse seria.

**-Sí, tiene voz de mujer –** la señora Haze apoyaba a su hija.

**Ni: Eh… no… no, tiene… tiene problemas en la garganta, a veces se le va la voz –** se acercaba nuevamente a la morena **– Ve a presentarte y no arruines nada –** le pedía entre dientes. La morena de mala gana se preparaba para saludar a la mamá de Nina, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ayudarla, en primer lugar se sentía ridícula y en segundo lugar, la cara que tenía Quinn le estaba causado escalofríos.

**R: Ra…. –** se aclaraba la garganta **– Richie Cameron –** imitaba su mejor voz de hombre **– Un placer al fin conocerla Sra. ****Marshall **– le estiraba nerviosamente la mano a la mamá de Nina, que la miraba de manera inquisidora.

**-El placer es todo mío muchacho –** aceptaba la mano de la morena, la apretaba fuertemente y Nina fue consciente de eso.

**Ni: Mamá este… -** se interponía entre su madre y Rachel.

**-A todo esto -** hablaba la Sra. Haze **- ¿Dónde está Rachel? –** tanto como Nina, Tori y la recién nombrada se miraron.

**Q: Si ¿Dónde está Rachel? –** estaba cruzada de brazos.

**To: Ella esta… -** no sabía que decir.

**Ni: Con Noah –** decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

**Q: ¿Con Noah? –** alzaba una de sus cejas.

**-¿Quién es Noah? –** preguntaba la Sra. Haze.

**To: Nuestro entrenador ma, ya sabes mi Rachel es muy responsable –** Quinn alzaba más su ceja **– Porque mejor no se sientan, yo la iré a buscar…**

**Q: Yo iré contigo….**

**R: ¡No! –** se le salió la voz de mujer y todas la miraron **– Digo no, no… -** se aclaraba la garganta **– Yo puedo acompañar a la señorita – **se ofrecía.

**-Ay que caballero –** a la Sra. Haze le brillaban los ojos.

**Ni: Si mi amor ve… ve a acompañar a Tori –** se acercaba a la morena y le daba un pico en los labios que la dejo boca abierta y no solo a ella, sino a Tori y a Quinn principalmente.

**R: Yo… - **miraba a Quinn, sabía que la había reconocido y posiblemente lo que acaba de pasar arruinaría las cosas entre ellas, si es que ya no lo estaban.

**To: Vamos Ra… digo Richie –** se corregía, la morena asentía y salían de la casa, sin darse cuenta que una muy enojada rubia, que no pudo ser detenida por Nina, las seguía.

**Q: ¡Quietas las dos! –** Alzaba la vos logrando que las dos morenas pararan en seco **- Me explican ya mismo que es lo que está pasando –** se cruzaba de brazos y las dos morena se giraban para enfrentarla **– En especial tu Rachel, sé que eres tu –** la miraba fijamente y la morena paso saliva **- ¡Ahora! –** el volcán Fabray estaba a punto de estallar…

* * *

**Hola que tal!, siento la demora, les pido disculpas, pero mi inspiración no era la mejor en estos días :(**

**Capitulo corto, espero y sea de su agrado, en el próximo será la conclusión en cuanto al tema de las madres, intentare subirlo lo antes posible :)**

**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para Achele Pu, si no fuera por ella no hubiera actualizado XD y también para Estefanía un beso para ti ;***

**Gracias a las chicas que me preguntaron por PM si actualizaría e insistieron que lo hiciera ;)**

**Un beso Nena :***

**Nos leemos en el siguiente :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no son míos, la historia si ;)**

* * *

**Q: ¡Estoy esperando! –** decir que estaba enojada era poco.

**To: Mira Quinn…**

**-Buenas, su sexy entrenador ha llegado –** Noah se acercaba muy sonriente sin ser consciente de la tensión que había entre las tres.

**Q: En este momento no Noah –** no le quitaba la vista encima a la morena, en este caso moreno.

**No: En este momento si Quinn, necesitamos hablar un asunto, no te quitare más de cinco minutos –** decía serio, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Richie **- ¿Quién eres tú? –**preguntaba ya que nunca había visto al "muchacho".

**Q: Richie Cameron, el novio de Nina –** dijo con sorna.

**No: ¿Quién? –** fruncía el ceño.

**Q: El novio de Nina –** volvió a repetir.

**No: ¿Qué?, pe… pero si Nina… -** se quedó pensativo **- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué Nina no nos había dicho nada? – **parecía entre enojado y confundido.

**Q: Pues a mí no me preguntes, en todo caso pregúntaselo a el** – señalo a la morena.

**No: ¿Desde cuando sales con Nina? –** miraba muy enojada al que creía novia de Nina.

**R: Yo… yo… –** balbuceaba.

**To: Eso no es algo que debería interesarte Noah –** salía al rescate de la morena.

**No: ¡Claro que me interesa! – **dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

**To: ¿Por qué? –** alzaba una de sus cejas y se curaba de brazos.

**No: Porque… porque, más claro Nina puede hacer lo que quiera –** dijo no muy seguro **– Vamos Quinn tenemos que hablar –** se acordaba de lo que había llegado a hacer.

**Q: Esta bien –** suspiro** – No se van a librar tan fácilmente de mí – **las dos morenas movían la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo **– Vamos –** le dio una última mirada a la morena y se fue junto con el muchacho.

**To: Camina que mi madre espera -** jalaba a la otra morena, al mismo lugar donde la había llevado Nina **- ¿No te pareció extraña la actitud de Quinn? –** pregunto apenas entraron.

**R: No sé a qué te refieres –** camino directamente a una mesa donde estaba su vestido.

**To: Su actitud no era muy normal que digamos, podría jurar que estaba celosa –** veía como Rachel empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

**R: Repito, no sé a qué te refieres –** desviaba la mirada, claro que sabía a qué se refería y seguía con la tarea de desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de las mirada de Tori **– Podrías virarte –** le pidió evitando sacarse la camisa.

**To: Ay, ni que no tuvieras lo mismo que yo –** de mala gana se giró.

**R: Por supuesto que no… -** susurro, ya Nina la había visto, no se iba a arriesgar a que Tori también la viera.

**To: ¿Dijiste algo? –** pregunto.

**R: Nada… –** rápidamente se baja los pantalones, se sacaba los zapatos, la peluca y se ponía el vestido **– Estoy lista – **se acomodaba el pelo.

**To: Ok, ponte un poco de maquillaje, ¡Rápido! –** la apuraba.

Mientras tanto en la casa Nina intentaba entretener tanto a su madre, como a la madre de Tori, pero no contaba con que Quinn regresaría primero.

**Q: ¿Regreso Rachel?... digo Richie –** fue lo primero que pregunto apenas entro.

**MamáNina: ****¿No estaba contigo y con Tori?-** miraba a su hija.

**MamáTori: ¿No habían ido a buscar a Rachel? –** también miraba a Nina.

**Ni: Este… -** miraba a Quinn buscando su ayuda, pero está también la miraba expectante por una respuesta.

**Q: ¿Entonces? –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**Ni: Quinn podríamos… -** fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta, por ella entraban Rachel y Tory muy sonrientes, o disimulando que venían sonrientes.

**To: Sentimos la demora –** se disculpaba, mientras Rachel enseguida miraba a Quinn, que seguía con su mirada matadora **– Pero es que esta señorita –** le dio un beso a la otra morena en la mejilla **– Se me había perdido ¿Verdad amor? –** le preguntaba tiernamente abrazándola por la cintura.

**R: Si… -** dijo tímida bajando la mirada al piso.

**MamáTori: Ay que lindas… – **la mujer hasta suspiraba.

**MamáNina: ****¿Y Richie? – **ese detallito no había pasado desapercibido para la mujer, las tres morenas se miraron.

**Q: Si, ¿Dónde está Richie? –** vaya que la rubia no ayudaba mucho.

**To: El… el… - **miraba a Nina.

**R: Fue a comprar para la cena –** dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**Q: ¿A si? – **lesostenía la mirada a la morena.

**R: Si Quinn –** también le sostenía la mirada no queriéndose quedar atrás, la tensión del momento estaba a punto de hacer estallar a un volcán, las madres y Nina no entendían que pasaba mientras Tori sonreía cómplice, las miradas que Quinn y Rachel se daban botaban fuego, ninguna de las dos al parecer tenía pensado dejar de mirar a la otra.

**Ni: Porque mejor no se sientan –** propuso **– Mientras Quinn y yo –** se acercó a la rubia **- Podemos ir a la cocina por unas bebidas – **Quinn finalmente quito su mirada de la morena, para posarla en Nina **- ¿Verdad Quinn? – **esperaba que le siguiera el juego.

**Q: Claro que…**

**Ni: Por supuesto que si –** no le dio tiempo a la rubia de que se negara y la arrastro a la cocina **- ¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa? –** le pregunto soltándola.

**Q: No… ¿Qué mierda les pasa a ti a Tori y a Rachel? -** ponía sus manos en su cintura.

**Ni: ¡Nada! –** se hacia la desentendida.

**Q: ¿Nada? -** la miraba incrédula **- ¿Qué es eso de que se esté haciendo pasar por Richie? –** pregunto enojada.

**Ni: No es asunto tuyo –** se negaba a decir algo.

**Q: Pues si asunto mío, me parece ridículo que…**

**-¿Interrumpo? –** alguien entraba a la cocina.

**Ni: Eh… no mamá, te dije que esperaras en la sala –** se puso nerviosa, había la posibilidad de que su madre hubiera escuchado algo.

**MamáNina: ****Creí que necesitarían ayuda – **se excusó.

**Q: No se preocupe, nosotras podemos solas –** forzó una sonrisa.

**MamáNina: ****Ok – **le dio una mirada algo extraña a su hija y salió del lugar.

**Q: Apurarte con los vasos, quiero ver hasta dónde llegan con este circo –** Nina rodo los ojos.

**MamáTori: ¿Entonces se conocieron en una competencia? – **tenia tanto a su hija como a su "nuera" frente a ella, mientras la madre de Nina estaba sentada un mueble mas allá, algo "fastidiada".

**R: Si –** dijo algo incomoda, ya que ese momento entraba Quinn con una bandeja den sus manos, seguida por Nina.

**MamáTori: Gracias – **agarraba el vaso que Quinn le ofrecía.

**Q: ¿Cuál competencia? –** dejo la bandeja en la mesita que estaba en el medio, Rachel miro a Tori, preguntándole con la mirada que debería decir.

**R: En... en –** titubeaba.

**To: En Hawái –** se apresuró a responder y Rachel respiro aliviada.

**Q: Así que Hawái –** dijo con un tono de ironía que solo, Nina Rachel y Tori pudieron percibir **- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo? – **no pensaba parar fácilmente.

**To: Seis meses…**

**R: Tres meses –** dijo al mismo tiempo que Tori, Nina rodo los ojos, Quinn sonreía victoriosa mientras la mujeres mayores no sabían a quién creerle - **Voy… voy al baño un momento -** Quinn la estaba poniendo demasiada nerviosa.

**To: Claro mi amor, aquí te esperamos – **le daba un beso en la mejilla, la chica cumplía muy bien su papel de novia.

**Ni: No demores…- **la miraba fijamente y la morena sabía muy bien qué significaba eso.

Rachel rápidamente subía las escaleras, realmente no quería ir al baño, pero cierta rubia la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y lo único que quería era echarse un poco de agua en el rostro, no alcanzo ni a abrir la puerta del baño, porque alguien ya la estaba acorralando contra esta.

**R: ¡Pero que mierda!… - **se quejo **- ¿Pero qué te pasa Quinn? – **al instante reconoció a la culpable.

**Q: Eso mismo quiero saber yo Rachel -** su mirada era penetrante **- ¿Qué mierda es lo que esta pasando allá abajo? –** la acorralaba mas.

**R: Cre… creo que eso ya lo sabes –** su respiración se aceleraba, tener a Quinn a pocos centímetros de su rostro, no ayudaba mucho.

**Q: ¿Qué es lo que se?, que las idiotas esas se están aprovechando de la situación para tocarte y besarte ¿Eso? –** al parecer alguien estaba muy celosa.

**R: ¡No claro que no! –** aclaraba.

**Q: ¿Crees que soy estúpida Rachel? –** Sonaba herida **– Hace unas noches nos besábamos y ahora te besu… - **ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, porque unos labios carnosos empezaron a atacar su boca con desesperación.

**R: Eso no significa nada –** se separaba del beso y apoyaba su frente con la de la rubia **– Solo… solo las estoy ayudando, lo juro –** con la mirada le suplicaba a la rubia que le creyera, probablemente no eran nada.

**Q: No las vuelvas a besar –** con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de la morena y esta asentía **– Promételo…**

**R: Lo prometo… –** sonreía como estúpida, tal vez no tenia nada serio con Quinn y en realidad no tenía muy claro que era lo que tenían, pero sin lugar a dudas era algo que le empezaba a gustar.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse de nuevo juntos, de manera delicada y sin prisa, buscaban saborearse la una a la otra, sus lenguas juguetonas buscaban encontrarse y lo hacían, empezando a rosarse de una manera tan sensual que las estaba volviendo loca a las dos.

La respiración de Rachel empezaba a acelerarse y no sabía que tanto se podría controlar, apretaba más a la rubia contra su cuerpo, olvidándose completamente que abajo la esperaban sus dos supuestas novias y las madres de estas.

**-¿Pero qué es esto? –** alguien interrumpía la sesión de besos, tanto la morena como la rubia se separaban totalmente asustadas y se giraban para ver quien las había interrumpido, la morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida **– Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - **su vos sonaba firme y enojada, tenia el ceño fruncido y trapazaba con la mirada especialmente, a una visiblemente asustada Rachel Berry

**R: Sra. Haze yo…**

**Q: No es lo que parece –** se adelantó a decir.

**MamáTori: ¿Qué no es lo que parece? – **se veía indignada.

**Q: Si, bueno no… - **no sabía que decir.

**MamáTori: ¡Cierra la boca rubia oxigenada! – **alzaba la vos, Rachel empezaba a pasar saliva pesadamente, esto de lidiar con suegras no era la suyo y la mamá de Tori se veía muy enojada, no era para menos ¿no?.

**R: Sra. Haze…**

**MamáTori: Ahora mismo te voy a enseñar que con mi hija no se juega – **se acercaba peligrosamente a la morena** – Mucho menos conmigo... – **se señalaba ella misma.

**Q: Creo que podemos hablar como gente civilizada – **le cerraba el paso a la mujer, poniéndose delante de la morena.

**MamáTori: ¡Civilizados mis calzones! – **Ahora era el turno de Quinn de pasar saliva **– Ven acá -** hacia a un lado Quinn y agarraba a la morena por una de sus orejas.

**Q: Sra. Haze suéltela…. –** aunque no lo admitiría le resultaba divertida la escena, en todo caso pensaba que la morena se merecía esa jalada de oreja, ella había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo.

**R: Ouch duele –** se quejaba **– ¡Suélteme! - **la mujer la agarraba más fuerte** – ¡Quinn ayúdame! – **podía sentir como su oreja iba a ser arrancada lentamente, en ese preciso momento Tori llegaba al lugar y miraba la escena confundida.

**To: ¿Mamá que haces? –** miraba a su madre como si tuviera tres cabezas.

**MamáTori: ¿Qué hago?, ¡pues defendiendo tu honor! – **Quinn esta vez reía y la morena la miraba de muy mala manera, no lo podía creer, ella estaba a punto de perder una oreja ¿Y a la rubia le hacía gracia?.

**To: ¿Mi honor? –** ahora si no entendía nada y tampoco entendía de que se reía Quinn.

**MamáTori: Si tu honor, porque esta – **le señalaba a la morena y le jalaba más la oreja si era eso posible.

**R: Mi oreja… - **se lamentaba.

**MamáTori: Se estaba besando con la rubia peli teñida esa – **señalaba a Quinn.

**Q: ¡Ey! –** fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

**To: ¿En serio? –** Ponía una sonrisa pícara **– Bueno era de esperarse –** hablaba tan tranquila que ni cuenta se daba que su madre la miraba confundida ** - Digo como Quinn…**

**MamáTori: ¿Eh? – **por un segundo dejo de jalar la pobre oreja de la morena, que ya estaba más roja que un tomate.

**To: Digo… -** se dio cuenta de su error **– ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Rachel? –** Fingía dramatismo **– Yo que te entregue mi corazón, mi vida, mi cuerpo – **hacia que lloraba.

**Q: ¡Oye! –** le parecía el colmo lo que acaba de decir Tori.

**MamáTori: ¡Cállate! – **miraba feamente a la rubia** – Deja que mi bebe se exprese – **miraba con adoración a su hija.

**R: Dile a tu madre que me suelte – **le pedía a Tori.

**MamáTori: Pues no lo hare hasta que no aprendas que con una Haze, nadie juega – **dijo firmemente.

**To: Mamá yo creo que Rachel ya aprendió la lección… - **miraba con horror la oreja de la morena.

**Q: Yo también lo creo…**

**To: Cállate… -** le pedía entre dientes a Quinn.

**MamáTori: Nunca será suficiente – **apretaba más.

**R: Tori… –** ya no aguantaba.

**To: ¡Mamá!, ya suéltala –** se acercaba a su madre **– Ya déjala –** intentaba colarse en medio.

**MamáTori: No… - **se aferraba más a la oreja** – ¡Te acaba de poner los cuernos por Dios! – **la morena no salía viva, si por ella fuera.

**R: Ouch, duele… duele –** no sabía cómo soltarse.

**To: Mamá ya basta, suéltala –** hacia fuerza **– Ayúdame… – **miraba a Quinn.

**Q: Si… si –** se colocaba atrás de la madre de Tori y la agarraba por la cintura.

**MamáTori: Quítame las manos de encima rubia oxigenada…**

**Q: No hasta que la suelte – **jalaba con fuerza.

**R: Me voy a quedar sin oreja… me voy a quedar sin oreja –** ya había perdido las esperanza de que la soltaran.

**To: ¡Mamá basta! –** al fin lograba separar a su madre de la morena y la hacía a un lado **– Vámonos, ya fue suficiente… -** jalaba a su madre.

**MamáTori: La vas a pagar caro Rachel Berry - **amenazaba a la morena** – Esto no se quedara así – **seguía con las amenazas, hasta que Tori la termino de bajar por las escaleras.

**Q: ¿Te duele? – **Miraba con ternura a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, le hacía a un lado un mechón de cabello y lo colocaba tras su oreja** - Te la dejo bien roja – **soltaba un risita.

**R: No te rías… – **un adorable puchero se formaba en sus labios y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Q: Quizás si hago esto – **se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la morena** - Podría quitársete el dolor – **sonreía pícaramente.

**R: ¿Qué cosa? – **la miraba sin entender nada.

**Q: Esto… - **Rachel Berry se quedó sin respiración cundo los labios de Quinn Fabray se posaron sobre su oreja, besándola delicadamente, podía sentir su lengua rozándola sutilmente y no podía evitar estremecerse.

**R: Quinn… -** cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación.

**Q: ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –** Sonreía sobre la oreja de la morena **– Sé que te quitara el dolor -** ahora acercaba sus labios a los labios de la morena **– Y sé que si te beso ahora mismo –** hacia que sus labios se rozaran jugando con la morena.

**R: Hazlo… -** ya estaba idiotizada por la rubia.

**Q: ¿Qué haga qué? –** sonreía por lo que estaba consiguiendo.

**R: Bésame, bésame de una maldita vez –** su respiración estaba nuevamente acelerada, sus ojos se posaban sobre los de Quinn, deseando que poseyeran los suyos.

**Q: Como tu…**

**-¡Rachel! –** alguien gritaba desde las escaleras y rápidamente se separaban.

**R: Es Nina –** intentaba recuperar la compostura y en ese mismo instante una furiosa Nina se acercaba a ellas.

**Ni: ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Mi madre te está esperando! –** Estaba que salía de sí misma **– No sé qué paso con la madre de Tori y no me interesa, así que mueve de una vez ese gran trasero que tienes –** Quinn frunció el ceño **– Te quiero en cinco minutos abajo cambiada – **sentencio dándose la vuelta caminando rápidamente hacia a las escaleras.

**R: No entiendo porque acepte hacer esto –** suspiro, la razón había sido muy buena, así que no tendría por qué quejarse ¿no?.

**Q: Lo mismo digo –** seguía con el ceño fruncido, no le había gustado para nada lo que había dicho Nina **– Ve a cambiarte –** le dijo toda seria **– Y evita irte de besos con Nina – **le dio una mirada amenazadora y camino hacia las escaleras.

**R: Si mi capitán… -** sonrió **– Que me estas haciendo Quinn… que me estas haciendo – **suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

**MamáNina: ****¿Se puede saber porque tanto demora tu noviecito? – **la señora ya estaba fastidiada de tanta espera.

**Ni: En unos minutos más llega mamá ¿Verdad Quinn? –** miro a la rubia que estaba parada en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con los brazos cruzado y moviendo su pies derecho continuamente.

**Q: Si –** respondió sin mirarla **– Ahí viene –** se alejo de la ventana y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla.

**R: He llegado –** traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cargaba dos fundas en ambas manos, estaba en su papel de Richie y esta vez nada podía salir mar.

**MamáNina: ****¡Al fin!, creí que habías ido a fabricar cada una de las cosas que habías ido a comprar – **dijo con ironía.

**Ni: Mamá –** negaba con la cabeza, su madre podía ser odiosa algunas veces o siempre.

**R: Había mucha gente en el súper – **se excuso encogiéndose de hombros.

**MamáNina: ****Claro… – **seguía con la ironía.

**Q: ¿Te ayudo? – **le pregunto a la morena señalándole las bolsas.

**R: Por supuesto – **le entrego dos fundas y las dos se fueron a la cocina muy sonrientes **– Dios hoy no salgo viva –** tiraba las fundas en la encimera.

**Q: Tu te lo buscaste – **repetía la misma acción de la morena** - ¿Qué?, no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón – **se encogía de hombros.

**R: Claro – **se cruzaba de brazos.

**Q: Aunque… -** una vez más, una sonrisa pícara volvía a su rostro **– No puedo negar –** de manera insinuar e se acercaba a la morena.

**R: ¿Qué? –** pasaba saliva.

**Q: Te ves –** se paraba frente a una ya nerviosa morena y subía su mano derecha para acariciar su rostro **– Sexy, al principio quería matarte pero ahora… -** y un vez más sus palabras eran cortadas por unos carnosos labios que presionaban los suyos con mucha pasión.

**-¡Lo sabía! –** Alguien entraba a la cocina asustándolas por completo **– Sabia que no eras de fiar –** apuntaba con el dedo especialmente a la morena, que como un resorte se había separado de Quinn **– Sabia que esas miradas que se daban no eran solo mi imaginación…**

**R: Lo… lo que me faltaba… -** susurró, se preparaba para lo peor.

**Q: Sra**. **Marshall esto tiene una explicación… no… no es lo que parece – **se apresuraba a dar explicaciones.

**MamáNina: ¿Qué no es lo que parece? –** Estaba incrédula por que escuchaba **– Ahora mismo van a ver como si es lo que parece – **rápidamente se acercó a uno de los cajones del mesón y saco algo que tanto a la morena como a la rubia, le hicieron abrir los ojos como platos.

**Q: Suelte ese cuchillo –** una vez más ponía a la morena tras ella.

**MamáNina: Pues por engañar a mi hija – **apuntaba a una asustada Rachel con el cuchillo** – Con esa rubia peli teñida que no le llega ni a los tobillos – **ahora apunto a Quinn que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos** – Te lo voy a cortar – **por reflejo la morena se llevólas manos para cubrir sus partes pero al mismo tiempo las aparto pensando que Quinn la estaba viendo.

**R: Sra. Marshall… - **iba a intentar mediar en la situación.

**MamáNina: Mas te vale correr, porque si te alcanzo te lo corto… - **tenia cara de asesina de película de terror.

**Q: Corre…**

**R: ¿Qué?... –** Quinn rodaba los ojos, la morena era lenta o se hacía.

**MamáNina: 1… 2… 3…**

**Q: Corre… ¡ahora! –** empujo a la morena a un lado para esquivar a la mamá de Nina, que ya iba por el número cinco, terminando el conteo.

**R: ¡Esta loca!, como la hija –** dijo antes de salir de la cocina apresuradamente seguida por Quinn.

**MamáNina: No te vas a escapar Richie Cameron - **salía también de la cocina.

**Ni: ¿Qué pasa? – **se paró del mueble, apenas vio a Quinn y a su "novio" correr velozmente a la salida.

**Q: Tu madre está loca, ¡Loca! – **terminaba de empujar a la morena hacia afuera.

**Ni: Pero que… -** su pregunta quedo a medias, cuando vio cómo su madre se acercaba a ella con cuchillo en mano **- ¿Qué haces madre? – **la miraba con terror.

**MamáNina: Hazte a un lado Nina, ese noviecito tuyo no se podrá reproducir nunca en su vida, me oíste ¡Nunca! – **hacia a su hija aun lado yterminaba de salir de la casa.

**Ni: Mamá suelta ese cuchillo – **salía tras su madre, antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

**R: ¿Ya no nos sigue? –** seguía corriendo junto a Quinn por toda la playa.

**Q: No… -** se detuvo, ya no podía a correr más, su respiración estaba muy agitada.

**R: Nina y Tori tienen madres muy especiales –** aspiraba todo el aire que podía.

**Q: Si, mira que una haya querido arrancarte la oreja y la otra haya querido cortarte tu… -** se quedó en silencio **– Bueno ella cree que tu… -** parecía nerviosa muy nerviosa a decir verdad.

**R: ¿Qué cree? –** percibía el nerviosismo de la rubia y no entendía porque estaba así.

**Q: Ah… este, bueno… yo… -** se pasaba la mano derecha en la nuca debido al nerviosismo.

**R: ¿Qué cree Quinn? –** le volvía a preguntar esta vez seriamente, la rubia desviaba la miraba evitando mirarla, la morena sabía que Quinn le estaba ocultando algo, pero no podía descifrar todavía que era.

* * *

**Hola que tal, siento la demora, el trabajo no me da mucho tiempo, así que a veces me es imposible escribir, pero intento hacer lo que puedo por actualizar :)**

**Capitulo algo largo, espero les haya gustado y también espero no haberlas aburrido ;)**

**Gracias por leer ;) :***

**Achele Pu hago lo que puedo XD**

**Bueno este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mi Lea Michele personal XD, la chica que con sus palabras, su sonrisa y sus dramas, hacen que mis días sean mejores, te amo mi linda :) ;) :***

**Un Beso Nena :***


End file.
